Together
by ICHeart
Summary: Videl goes to the Cell Games with Hercule and gets saved by Gohan.  This is a story of how they grow up together.  Gohan and Videl are 13 when the Cell Games take place but none of the other characters age change.  Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my very first fanfiction and please tell me how you like it. This is going to be Gohan and Videl fiction starting at the Cell Games, but I'm not sure where to end it just yet. Also a key thing to note in my fic is that Gohan is 13 when he fights Cell not 11 because it enables Gohan and Videl to get together quickly and I use to always think that Gohan was 13 in the first place.

I do not own Dragonball Z or anything to do with the show!

Chapter 1: Cell Games Meeting

"Please Poppa can I come with you!" asked the 13 year old Videl Satan.

"Absolutely not Videl, its way to dangerous for you to come and watch me fight Cell…I don't want to see you get hurt." Was the reply that she received from her father, the one and only Hercule Satan.

"Bu...but that's not FAIR!" yells Videl, trying to make her dad change his mind.

"I don't care! You're not coming and that is my FINAL DECISION!" Hercule shouts back, trying to ignore the glare that Videl is giving him. So he turns his back on her to get ready and to make sure he doesn't change his mind.

"Fine I'm going to my room then to watch you win on the television." 'You may not want me to come, but I'm just gonna sneak into the car trunk anyway' she adds in her mind.

As the car pulls up to the Cell Games arena Videl decides to wait for a few minutes to sneak out of the trunk so her dad doesn't see her. 'He has no idea that I'm gonna be able to watch his fight in person…this is gonna be sooooo cool.'

When Videl gets out of the trunk, she is surprised to see her father yelling at a strange group of fighters that are standing right outside of the ring. 'Ha those guys don't stand half a chance to defeat Cell or my father.'is the first thing that comes to her mind after she quickly glances at them from her hiding place in a small cluster of boulders.

Soon after this her fathers two students arrive to challenge Cell before anyone else has the shot. Unfortunately they are defeated with minimum effort on Cell's part and Videl cannot help but wonder 'Those guys are almost as good as Pappa, how can they get defeated so easily?' she thinks with a slight frown.

Videl finally sets her sights on her father who has just entered the ring for his fight causing her frown to disapear into a bright smile. However her smile quickly falls when she realizes that all of her father's punches are having absolutely no effect on the monster 'this is unreal, if my Poppa can't beat Cell then the whole world is doomed!' she thinks, just as Cell launches Hercule through the air with a single hit.

It is at that exact moment when Gohan notices something in the corner of his eye and looks to see a girl with black ponytails and bright blue eyes staring at the ring with wide eyes. 'What is she doing here? Doesn't she know that it's dangerous to be in this place? But wow is she cute.'

As Videl watches the blonde haired man enter the ring to fight, she gets the feeling that someone is watching her. So with the turn of the head she eyes the strange group of warriors and can see a boy no older then her staring at her intently. 'Who is that? Is he planning on fighting Cell? No that can't be no one my age or that cute could ever dream of hurting a monster like Cell. Wait did I just think that he was cute.' So she looks back at the ring to watch the fight, and when her eyes settle on the battle between Goku and Cell she cannot help herself think 'Oh my God! He's doing better than Pappa! Could he actually win this fight?

"Your right Cell I cannot beat you now that I used all of my energy on that last Kamehameha wave. So I'm gonna tell you who does have the power to defeat you." Claims Goku.

"Haha Goku, if you can't beat me then who can? Trunks, Vegeta, or maybe Piccolo?" Cell asks with smirk.

"Neither of them Cell, GOHAN…YOUR UP SON!" Goku yells up to the Z-Fighters.

'What father can't be serious; if he couldn't beat Cell then what chance do I have at defeating him.' Gohan tells himself. 'But I could see that entire fight, I had no problems at all keeping up with either of their movements. Could this mean that I'm stronger than my dad? If I am then I'm the only chance that the Earth has to survive…I have to fight and I have to win!' Gohan thinks as he slowly decends, oblivious to the arguments from the Z-Fighters, to the ground below in front of Cell.

'How are they gonna let this kid fight Cell? What parents would willingly let their kid fight a monster?'Videl thought unable to hide her surprise.

Surprise quickly changes to horror as everyone watches Gohan getting pummeled by Cell. Yet each time he gets knocked down he gets right back up stronger than before.

"I can't believe Goku actually believed that you had a chance against me boy!" Cell mockingly tells Gohan.

"You're wrong Cell! I do have the power to defeat you, but I'm going to give you one last chance to give up and surrender. I have always had a power that surfaces whenever one my loved ones or friends are hurt by villans like you. My power always explodes and my enemy never stands a chance." Gohan tells Cell.

"Hahaha you've got me interested now boy. I want to see this great power that surfaces whenever your friends are in danger. But how do I do this? Oh, I know." At this last statement Cell begins to spew out his evil Cell Jr's.

Gohan can only stare in horror as the Cell Jr's begin to pummel the Z-Fighters into the ground with only Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo holding there own against the Cell Jr's. Piccolo is eventually able to knock one of the Cell Jr's away, but when it gets up it is able to catch a glimpse at Videl who is hiding behind a few rocks watching the fight in awe.

'I can't believe what I'm seeing. Those things are killing those men and no one is helping them…if something doesn't happen soon then they're going to get killed.' But her thoughts are interupted as she spots one of the Cell Jr's smiling at her, and then start flying straight at her with a murderous glint in its eyes.

Due to very good timing the ground starts to shake as Gohan drops his restraints after Cell crushes 16's head under his foot. All fighting stops as everyone watches Gohan's auroura grow into a brilliant flash of gold light as he completes the transformation into an Ascended Super Saiya-jin with a final scream. But the Cell Jr in front of Videl regains its composure and decides to go right after Videl again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Videl can only scream in horrer and close her eyes as the Cell Jr is about to hit her with a blow that would surely kill her. But the pain that she expects never comes so she slowly opens her eyes and spots the golden warrior right in front of her holding the Cell Jr's fist in his hand and hits the Cell Jr with one powerful kick causing it to explode on contact.

'No way! He just destroyed in one hit! How is this even possible?'"Th..th..than..thanks for s..saving m..me." She is able to squek out to the powerful youth in front of her.

"Your Welcome…I'm going after the other ones, just find a better place to hide until its all over. Iit's not going to be safe around here soon enough and its only gonna get worse." Gohan tells her gently but yet with enough force to get his message across.

"O…okay I will find a better spot, and thanks for saving my life." Videl tells him right before Gohan disapears and reapears to destroy yet another Cell Jr and the others after this.

All of the Z-Fighters stare at Gohan as if he had grown three heads in the past minute. They couldn't believe how quickly Gohan killed the Cell Jr's and the look of pure hate etched into his teal eyes.

"After all the time we spent trying to kill these things, the BRAT does it in a single strike!" Vegeta exclaims in surprise, anger, and even envy.

Soon Cell and Gohan resume their fight but control has completely shifted to Gohan suprising everyone yet again.

"Yes I did father…for you, I should've finished him off like you said and I'm sorry." Gohan says right before passing out and reverting back to his normal form from lack of energy.

"He WON! I can't believe it, he actually destroyed Cell this time." Videl exclaims while Gohan is floating in the air but then he revertes back to normal and falls from the air. 'Woah! Why did his hair just change to black? He must be like the other two gold fighters and be able to change his appearance to get stronger. But he needs help, those injuries are very bad.' She thinks as she runs out to Gohan's unconsious body to help him.

"Uh guys don't you think we should go down and help Gohan?" Krillen asks the other Z-Fighters.

"Good idea Krillen but we may be a little late." Piccolo says with a smirk as he watches Videl reach Gohan. "Lets go down there now and hope that nothing bad happens."

'Wow his injuries are even worse up close. Yet he looks peaceful and cute lying on the ground like that.' Videl thinks as she nears Gohan's body. "Are you alright kid? You need to wake up now… you won come on!" she exclaims as she trys to wake him up. She is so set on waking him up that she doesn't notice the Z-Fighters until they land right by the two of them. "Stay away from him! He's hurt can't you see that!" she exclaims as she takes a defensive stance between Gohan and the Z-Fighters.

"Relax were Gohan's friends, we would never hurt him. We're just here to heal him."

"How are you going to heal him? You don't have any medical equipment."

"Well that's why we have sensu beans." Krillen says as he pulls out a small brown bag and then draws out a small green bean.

"What is that? Will it heal his injuries? Because I can hardly believe that something so small can heal his injuries."

"Actually they will heal his injuries completely and restore his energy that he used up." Trunks says so that he can help his friend in this sticky situation.

At this Videl relents and lets Krillen give Gohan the Sensu Bean. After a few seconds Gohan sits up to come face to face with Videl.

"Uhhh…Hi!" Says Gohan as a blush grows on his face due to how close he is from Videl's face.

"Hi…my name is Videl." 'He's really cute' She says as a similar blush grows on her face due to her thought.

"Oh I'm Gohan and it's nice to meet you Videl." He states 'Wow she is pretty good looking and those eyes are just simply beautiful.' He adds in his mind.

"Likewise…" but before she can continue Krillen decides to interupt them.

"So Gohan what's your girlfriends name?" He asks with a smug grin.

"Her name is Videl…AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND WE JUST MET!" He yells as he and Videl turn a dark shade of red.

Before Krillen can reply to this thought Hercule comes running over screaming his head off.

"VIDEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME BECAUSE IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS HERE! AND WHAT ARE DOING OVER HERE BY SOME BOY!" Hercule yells. Not making the connection between Gohan and the boy who destroyed Cell.

"Poppa I'm fine you didn't have to worry; besides Gohan saved me!" Videl says.

"No that boy didn't save you, the one who did save you had blonde hair and teal eyes." Hercule quickly retorts.

"Actually sir I am that boy and to show you I'm telling you the truth…" Gohan then turns into a Super Saiya-jin right in front of your eyes.

Piccolo who is getting annoyed with this conversation decides to step in "It doesn't matter, we have to go back to the lookout now anyway, Gohan grab the girl, Krillen take 18, and I'll take the oaf over here." His request is received with shocked looks from everyone.

Gohan is the first to find his voice after Piccolo's declaration. "Wait. Why should we take them with us. 'Although I'm not too upset with bringing Videl with us, but her dad is annoying' I mean do you think we can trust him?" Gohan states as he looks at Hercule.

"I have a few questions for him as well as a proposition for him." Piccolo forcefully responds.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Wow! That only took less then a day too. So just tell me how you liked it and I'm trying to decide wether or not I should have Goku comeback or not. Even if he doesn't come back; Gohan will still love his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews that I got this chapter! I am definitely planning on finishing this story so do not worry if you think I'm not going finish it. Later it might take longer for me to publish chapters due to wrestling season and all the tournaments and work that come with the glorious sport. On another note I just got clear for my wrist that has been broken for 11 months now.

I do not own Dragonball Z and I never will.

Chapter 2: Lookout Suprises

"So Namek…why are we bringing the oaf and his daughter to the lookout?" Vegeta asks as the group flys back to the lookout.

"Well Vegeta I have three good reasons to bring them with us." Piccolo responds.

"Spit them out then Green Bean." Vegeta demands forcefully.

"Fine I'll answer your questions you arrogant prick!"

"Well then"

"I'm going to offer him the credit for defeating Cell." Piccolo says right before adding due to Vegeta's outraged face "I've already asked Gohan through our telepathic link if it is okay and it is not your place to decide this."

"Fine! Now what are the other reasons for bringing them to the lookout."

"Why don't you try and sense everyone's ki, except for the humans, that are in our group." Piccolo asks.

"Okay… whatever." After a few seconds of reaching out with his ki Vegeta responds. "I don't know what you're getting at Namek there are four Saiya-jins and you in our group…wait how can there be four Saiya-jins if Kakarot is dead?" Vegeta quickly asks after he realizes his mistake.

"Exactly Vegeta…now do you know why I brought the two of them with us."

* * *

Meanwhile with Gohan and Videl

Videl stared with wonder as the ground passed her with astounding speed. She couldn't believe that she was flying or that she was being carried by a boy her age. 'Normally I would've socked any guy, that touched me like how he is, in the face, but being in his arms just feels right. I've never felt this safe before in my life.

But Gohan breaks her train of thought when he suddenly asks "So how do you like the view."

"It's amazing, I can't even explain how I truly feel." Videl says in awe.

"Haha it is pretty amazing. I still remember the first time I could fly with full control." Gohan says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How can you do this and how long have you been flying?" Her voice full of intrigue.

"Well I've been doing this since I was six years old, and well anyone can fly with the proper training." Gohan answers truthfully.

"Really! That's amazing can you teach me to fly then?" Videl asks unable to hide her excitement.

"Hehe sure it shouldn't be too hard I guess, but it might take some time for you to learn. I just have to scan your power level and then we should be good." Gohan states just before focusing on Videl's power level. 'Hmm her ki seems really weird…like its similar to Vegeta's and mine, but that's not possible unless…NO IT CAN'T BE!' he shouted in his mind, as a look of utter disbelief came across his face. "Umm yeah it definitely shouldn't be any trouble at all…hehe."

Videl happened to notice the look that came across Gohan's face. "What's wrong…is there something wrong with my power level or whatever it is your talking about?"

"Well…power level is how we measure ki, or your inner energy, and your's is extremely strong for a normal person and it feels very similar to Vegetas's and mine." Gohan responds.

"Wait wouldn't that allow me to learn quickly though and who is Vegeta?"

"Oh Vegeta is guy flying ahead of us with the spiky black hair. To answer your other question…it would allow you to learn how to fly in less time, but Vegeta and me aren't exactly normal people and to have your ki feel so similar to ours is just unexpected." 'I guess Piccolo must have sensed it, and that's one of the reasons for bringing the two of them to the lookout. Besides letting Hercule take credit for killing Cell.' Gohan adds in his mind.

"What do you mean your not exactly normal?" She curiously asks.

"Well I'm not to sure of how to say this, but…can you keep a secret?" he asks, only to get a nod from Videl. "Well I'm half alien." He says with a hint of regret, as he thinks of all the things his power has done to him. Then he registers Videl's gasp and continues. "That's why I was able to beat Cell…no human would've possessed the power to beat Cell. Now Videl the reason why your ki feels so similar is because you possess the ki signature of a saiya-jin…the same race that half my blood belongs to." He finishes waiting for Videl's response.

"B…b…but how can I be a saiya-jin or whatever it is…YOUR LYING AREN'T YOU!" She screams at him but she quickly stops as she watches his face only to see a very sincere look on his face and she can tell that he was telling her the truth.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but I am 100% sure that you are either a half saiya-jin like me or less than half." He tells her to only see her face take on a very sad appearance. 'Man I didn't mean to upset her with that news. She doesn't look right when she's sad. "Don't worry being saiya-jin changes nothing except that you can become extremely strong compared to everyone else."

"Really nothing is different between a human and a saiya-jin?" Videl asks with hope.

"Yeah except for the fact that saiya-jins are born with monkey tails." With that said he earns a surprised look from Videl.

"Really? Were you born with a tail then, since your half human too? 'Hehe a monkey tail would look so cute on him…wait why did I just think that?' She adds to herself.

"Haha yeah but it was cut off during my first serious fight when I was seven." Gohan tells her.

"Oh that stinks. So do you think that you could tell me about the saiya-jins then? Since I'm one of them now."

"Sure I can do that, and I'll tell you about the Z-Fighters exploits over the past few years" He then proceeded to tell Videl all about the saiya-jins and how they were a warrior race that was destroyed by Frieza. Then he told her about his dad as child and continued all the way up to the Cell Games.

After a few minutes of silence Videl finally spoke up. "So you've been to another planet, and you easily have the power to destroy the world?"

"Yeah, in fact were going to meet the current Gaurdian of Earth, who is a Namek named Dende. The same one we saved on Namek." Gohan answered.

As they finally land at the lookout they notice how everyone who didn't go to fight Cell is already there. When they land Chi Chi is the first to run from the waiting group and hug Gohan to death while screaming about how an evil monster could hurt her little baby. It is then that she notices Videl standing next to Gohan.

"And who is lovely lady here Gohan? Should I start with the wedding plans?" She asks with a devious smile on her face and a chuckle after she sees both teens blush a brilliant shade of red.

"MOM! Her name is Videl and we just met. 'Although she is probably one of the most attractive girls that I have met.' Also she is actually a half-saiya-jin too."

"Really is this correct Videl?" Chi Chi asks.

"Well yeah I guess, at least that Gohan told me that I had a saiya-jin energy signature." She responds.

But Yamcha quickly intervenes on this news. "Wow Gohan, you dog! The last female saiya-jin in the universe for all we know."

"Man you guys suck!" 'Then again th…' Gohan says right before getting his skull bashed in by his mother's frying pan as she screams at him for disrespecting an adult.

'Ouch that must've hurt pretty badly and what did he mean by then again.' Videl thinks to herself.

"Yeah my mom's frying pan hurts a lot and how did you hear that when I didn't say it?" Gohan asks.

"What do you mean I heard you say "Then again…" What did you mean by that?" She asks.

"Um…well…I…um…uh…" 'Oh god please tell me that Vegeta was telling me the truth about bonding." Gohan thinks as he stutters a response out to Videl.

"WHAT DO MEAN VEGETA AND BONDING!" Videl screams at Gohan as everyone watches in amusement. Everyone except Vegeta who is laughing his face-off due to Kakabrat's predicament.

"HAHA the boy is already bonding with the girl. But then again I'm not surprised that the only two half saiya-jins in their age group would start bonding. But don't worry boy you won't be completing the bond for at least another three years now." Vegeta tells everyone who is willing to listen.

At this Gohan and Videl's faces take on a very dark shade of red but Gohan's quickly changes to pale after he remembers what Vegeta said about bonding. ' "Boy once you begin to bond, you will always be bonded and there is no stopping that no matter what. Got it?" That means that Videl and I will eventually be married. I mean she's very pretty but marriage is way to far away.'

Unfortunately Videl hears what Gohan says in his mind and blushes a bit before she asks. "What is a bond exactly?"

"A bond is a mental and empathetic link between two people who are attracted to each other. It is permanent and cannot be undone. Which means that I can start on your wedding plans!" Chi Chi quickly says with hearts in her eyes.

"But…" Gohan and Videl quickly start to say before being interrupted by Hercule.

"BOY I DON'T CARE THAT YOU KILLED CELL, YOU STILL WON'T MARRY MY DAUGHTER!" He shouts out before being interupted by Piccolo.

"Hercule! Do you remember my offer?" After receiving a nod from him Piccolo continues. "Then let me tell you that no matter what you do to keep the two of them apart they will be together in the end."

"Wait Namek how the hell do you know about saiya-jin bonding?" Vegeta asks.

"King Kai knew quite a bit about saiya-jins, so when I died, I decided to ask them all about your species." Piccolo responds. "But Hercule I suggest that you listen to me."

"But…But" Hercule stutters out but he quickly sees Vegeta and Piccolo glaring at him so he quickly shuts up.

"Well why don't we use the dragon balls now that everything seems to be taken care of." Krillen suggest out of the blue.

"Yeah I want to see my dad again." Gohan quickly blurts out as he runs into the lookout to get the seven balls. About two minutes later he comes running out with the dragonballs in his hands and lays them at Dende's feet so he can summon the dragon.

"Arise Shenron and grant our wishes!" Dende bellows out. Videl and Hercule are awestruck as they watch the dragon rise for the very first time.

"**You have two wishes…tell me them now!"**

"Shenron we wish that all the damage and lives that Cell destroyed be brought back to the way were befor!"

"**Your wish has been granted. What is your final wish."**

"We wish for the one known as Son Goku be brought back to life."

After a few seconds of the concentration, Shenron finally answers. **"I'm sorry but your last wish cannot be made for Goku does not want to be wished back!"**

Everyone who knows Goku quickly bellows out. "What why doesn't he!"

_Be_c_ause I put the Earth in to much danger guys. Every villain has come here to kill me for one reason or another and I can't live with that on my shoulders. I know that the Earth is in good hands from now on. Gohan I'm proud of you and I know that you will look over your mother and little brother for me. _Goku's voice begins to trail off as everyone trys not to cry at this declaration.

But even with those words from his father, Gohan begins to sink to his knees and cry over the death of his father and at how Goten will never truly know his father. 'Why father? You have always protected the Earth in the past. How can I hope to ever replace you as Earth's savior or as Goten's role model.'

Videl starts to feel a sudden sadness that doesn't truly belong to her. So she looks over to see Gohan on the ground crying for his father's decision and she starts to feel sorry for the boy around her age that was forced to grow up too early and save the world as early as the age of six. So she slowly walks over to him and kneels down beside Gohan. She then starts to hug him since it's the only thing that she believes that will help her new friend through this tough time.

He leans into her and continues to cry onto her shoulder for the next few minutes. When he finally gets up he offers a quick apology to Videl. But she quickly tells him no problem before the two of them just stare at each other in an awkward silence.

"So when do you want to start training?" Gohan asks to break the silence.

"Hmm…How about tomorrow? I can come over to your house so we can start early in the morning."

"Hmm…Okay but I have to ask my mom if it's okay with her. You should also ask your father if it's okay with him."

"Okay I will, but this will be so cool. By tomorrow I could be flying! Right?"

"Haha you might be able to fly tomorrow. It all depends on how hard you try."

"Okay! I'm gonna go over and ask my poppa if it's okay with him." Videl says to him before walking over to her father.

"K, and I'll ask my mom." Gohan shouts to her as he leaves too.

A few minutes later the two of them meet up to see their parent's answers.

"Well my mom says that it's okay if you stay over at my house. You can sleep on my bed and I will sleep on my couch."

"Well my dad wasn't too thrilled about the idea with me sleeping over at a boy's house. 'More like he was outraged.' She thinks as she remembers Hercule about to run over at Gohan before he ran into Chaotzu and started screaming about floating dolls, and she giggles as she continues. "But he agreed to it in the end."

Gohan is able to pick up on Videl's thought and he starts laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"What's so funny?" Videl asks in an angry and confused tone.

"Well I just thought it was funny how your father screamed like a little girl when he saw Chaotzu." He answers while giggling.

"Oh…wait how did you know that." She asks.

"Remember were starting to bond." He answers.

"Oh yeah…I don't think I'll ever get use to that."

"Yeah well Mom and Goten already left so we better get going so she doesn't hit me with the fryng pan for being late." He says with a shudder.

"Okay I'm ready" That's all she can say as she is picked up by Gohan and the two of them start to fly down to Earth.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2. Tell me how you like it. Goten was born 2 years ago when Gohan was eleven just like in the show. Next chapter I will introduce the villians, but they won't reach Earth untill a few years probably when Gohan and Videl are 17. I would also like any ideas about who the villians will be. There will be a few time skips in this fic to make sure that it isn't too long. It won't be out until a little later due to this weekend being Homecoming Weekend for my school.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is chapter 3 and I would like to clear up a few things with all of you who have been reading my story. First, I got the basic idea of my story from the writer Darkheart81, but I'm not copying anything exactly from his stories. Second, I forgot the part when they ask Hercule about Videl's mom. So I'm just gonna tell you that her mom was a saiya-jin and that she died when Videl was 8, and they actually talked about. Last, yes this story and there relationship is being rushed, but so do the other fics that I have read where the bond forms at an early age…at least there not eleven like those fics.

I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 3: First Time for Everything

Soon enough Gohan and Videl made it to Gohan's home. So they quickly went inside to find Chi Chi cooking one of the largest meals that Videl had ever seen in her life and Goten sitting on a bar stool throwing his toys around in any direction. But she wasn't surprised by this instead her mouth started watering due to smell.

'Wow that food smells delicious! I haven't had a decent meal since mom was alive. I guess all saiya-jins eat like this since mom and I were also saiya-jin.' Videl thinks to herself as drool begins to form at her lips.

"Well I guess someone is hungry." Chi Chi says upon seeing Videl's face. "But I guess that is expected since you are a Saiya-jin."

"Haha you could say that, I haven't eaten a decent meal ever since mom was alive." Videl says as she looks to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, well dinner will be done in two hours. Gohan why don't you take Videl and show her around the area."

"Sure Mom! Come on Videl we can also start with your training." Gohan says as he starts to walk towards the door.

"Okay Gohan! Let's GO!" She shouts as she runs out the door in front of Gohan.

"Fine let's go we'll take the path that is behind the house to one of the lakes." Gohan says as he follows behind Videl.

After 20 minutes of walking and some questions about Videl and her training they finally reach the lake.

"So what are we gonna do first in my training?" Videl asks.

"Well first you're going to have to locate your ki and draw power from it." Gohan answers.

"So how am I going to do that then Sensei? Videl asks with a smile.

"Oh haha…well to find your energy you have to meditate and find your center. After you find your center, you must look even deeper into yourself until you find it. It will feel warm and comforting, then to draw it out you must beckon it to come to you. But you must be relaxed to do this otherwise it will never work." Gohan explains.

"Okay I'll try to do that then." Videl says as Gohan and her sit down in the grass. She gets into a meditative position and begins to find her center, her center is found in just a few minutes of meditation. 'Okay now to find this energy that Gohan was talking about.' She thinks as she looks deep inside herself. It takes a lot longer of an amount of time to find her energy. But she finally succeeds in finding her ki, her energy seems to take the appearance of a bright yellow ball floating in a sea of blackness. So for the next ten minutes she trys to do everything that she can possibly think of to get the ball of energy to come with her to the surface but the ball refuses to budge, and with each failure her frustration grows.

Seeing Videl start to sweat and shake with effort he decides to intervene. "Videl you need to calm down. You're never going to get it if you force it to come…you got to entice it to come." Gohan says with sincerity.

After taking Gohans words into account she tries again, this time she beckons the ball of evergy to come to her and it slowly starts to inch its way to her palms. When she finally opens her eyes she sees Gohan staring at her with a proud smile on his face. After seeing his face she looks down to see a sphere of yellow energy. "I DID IT!" She shouts out, but she suddenly feels exhausted and falls back to lie down.

"Wow Videl you did that pretty quickly…I'm impressed." Gohan says as he lies down beside Videl.

"Thanks Gohan…so do you think I will be flying by tomorrow and when do you think dinner will be done because I'm hungry." Videl asks as her stomach growls.

"Haha…well I think that you might actually be able to fly by tomorrow, but it will take a lot out of you. Well dinner should be done anytime now." He answers as his stomach growls in response to hers.

"Oh lets get going then…ugh!" She says as she tries to stand up, but she falls down due to exhaustion.

"Woah easy there! The first time you use energy should take a whole lot out of you, but you should get stronger after each attempt." As he sees her struggling to her feet he adds. "Here let me help you." As he picks her up and begins to walk back to the house.

Videl is about to hit him and yell at him for picking her up, but she stops as he realizes that she's too tired to do that. 'Ugh any other guy would've been killed by me, so why do I let him do it? Yes he is cute, nice, funny, and strong but he is still like everyother boy…or is he?' She thinks to herself but Gohan hears this in her mind.

"Haha actually I'm nothing like any other boy our age. I'm pretty sure that's a good thing because I don't think that I could defend myself from you if you tried to kill me. Oh and thanks for the compliments." He says with a goofy smile and a slight blush.

"Wait how did you…oh yeah that stupid bond. I don't think that I'll ever get use to it and I'm sure you could easily defend yourself from little ol' me." She responds with a smile.

"Yeah I don't think I'll ever get used to it either, but hey what are we going to do about it huh? Oh look we're back." Gohan adds at the end of his question.

"Oh good cause I can smell the food from here and it smells delicious." She says as her mouth waters.

"Haha yeah my mom is one of the best cooks in the world. She learned when she was a little girl and since my grandpa is the Ox King; so she had the best cooks in the world to teach her." 'Good thing too because I have no idea how I could live without it.' He adds as an afterthought.

"Yeah that must be a good thing…Wait your grandfather is the Ox King! That makes you Prince, didn't you know that?" She asks in complete surprise.

"Well yeah now that I think about it. It does mean that I am rightfully a Prince, but oh well."

'Wow he doesn't even care that much…no wonder he doesn't want credit for killing Cell. He is extremely modest.' Videl thinks about herself as Gohan sits her on the bench by the picnic table. He then sits down beside her as she leans on him for support.

A short time later Chi Chi comes out holding Goten in one hand and a very large plate of food on her other arm. "So it looks like you guys had a good work-out." Chi Chi simply states.

"Well Videl was able to access her energy. That's why she's so tired." Gohan responds simply.

"Wow Videl that's really impressive for your umh!" Chi Chi says before getting grabbed by Goten.

"FOO!" Goten yells out displaying that he is ready to eat.

"Fine you saiya-jins are like bottomless pits." She says as lays the food on the table. Within just 20 minutes the mountain of food is gone and only a few scraps remain.

"Well I think that it's time for you two to get some sleep. Especially you Videl, I'm not even sure if you'll make it to Gohan's bed." Chi Chi says.

"I'll help her mom, and then I'll pull out the futon and sleep on that." Gohan responds

"Sure Gohan lets go…ahhh!" Videl says before yawning.

Later; after the two of them are dressed and in bed. Videl decides to ask Gohan a few more questions before falling asleep. "Gohan?" Videl starts and getting an acknowledging grunt from Gohan she continues. "Why aren't you really upset over your father's death?"

"I don't know Videl, maybe it's because I know that he wouldn't want me to be upset about his death and to move on. Also I know that one day I will be able to see him again in Otherworld. Plus you've been keeping me busy all day to actually worry." Gohan responds to the question.

"Oh well that makes sense…Well goodnight Gohan." Videl says.

"Yeah sweet dreams Videl." Gohan says as Videl and him fall to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in another galaxy on the other side of the Universe on a massive battleship.

"I want to know where this planet is now! A voice calls out as lowly soldiers scramble to get out of his way. "Where did we detect that saiya-jin energy from?"

"My Lord we found the planet. It is a class L planet known as Earth, and get this the planet was targeted for extermination by the saiya-jins. So I guess he didn't complete his task and is now living on the planet." The Pale skinned warrior says to his lord.

"Well I never thought the monkeys ever failed to exterminate a planet. But I guess it helped him in the end considering his power level was very high." The being sitting on the chair says with authority in his voice.

"Yes my lord, but there were five massive powers on the planet, but two of them were destroyed. The three remaining powers were also saiya-jin my lord." The warrior says.

"Ahhh so I might actually have a decent fight on my hands for once. This should be very interesting." The Lord calmly says, but then asks. "How long will it take us to reach this planet called Earth?

"It's on the other side of the quadrant my lord, so it will take us about nine years to reach the planet ugh!" The warrior says before falling to the ground with a hole through his heart.

"I will not tolerate slacking do all of you understand that?" The lord states and after receiving a resounding shout from his soldiers he continues. "Now Hakai! How long will it take us to reach this planet."

"My lord it will take us no longer than five years to reach that mud ball of a planet and I guarantee that." A fiery red demon looking soldier says sinisterly as he walks out from the shadows.

"Excellent now see to it that it happens Hakai." The lord says to his second in command.

* * *

At that very moment, back on Earth, the two half-saiya-jins had just woken up and were now seated and eating their breakfast.

"So Gohan what were you going to teach me today?" Videl asks out of the blue as finished eating.

"Well today you're going to learn how to fly or at least float and we can also spar a bit to get you stronger since you are a saiya-jin after all." Gohan simply states.

"Wow! I'm gonna fly and spar with the strongest person in the universe today!" Videl says excitedly.

"Well it shouldn't take too long for you to get a hang of flying." 'Dang her ki tripled just over night. I guess it's because she's a saiya-jin and was really worn out from yesterday so when she recovered she got stronger.' Gohan thinks to himself as they reach the lake.

"Okay to fly you just have to gather your ki and force it out underneath yourself so it can lift you off the ground." Gohan simply states.

"That sounds easy enough so let's do this." Videl says with determination.

Videl then starts to gather her ki with much less effort than it took for the last time. She then starts to push it too the ground so that she can fly.

'She's doing it correctly and her ki keeps on increasing it shouldn't be long now.' He thinks before seeing her pigtails start to rise up into the air making her look a bit like a maniac. 'She should also cut her hair to a shorter height. She would also probably look cuter with short hair too.'

As he is in his thoughts she starts to float upwards into the air. It isn't until she is a foot off the ground when she notices that she is up in the air. It is then that Gohan notices her and gives her a proud smile that makes her blush a bit and fall to the ground when she loses her concentration.

"Woah are you okay there? Not too tired yet I hope cause we still have to spar a bit." Gohan asks in concern.

"No I'm okay…I just lost my concentration." She says as she blushes faintly from why. "So let's get sparring then."

"Okay!" Gohan says as he slides into his stance, and Videl copies him with her own stance.

"Go!" She screams as she charges Gohan to make a swing at his head with her right fist, only for him to move his head at the last second to avoid her fist. This continues for a few minutes as Videl comes at him harder and harder each time she gets knocked down by Gohan.

'Wow she keeps on getting stronger each time she gets back up! She is almost as strong as my dad when he beat Piccolo for the first time at the World Tournament!' Gohan thinks as he continues to dodge all of her attacks and counter a few times with a few under powered punches so that he doesn't hurt her too much.

After about an hour of sparing; Videl could not go on any more at the pace she was at. So she collapses on the ground in exhaustion. Gohan chuckles lightly at her, as he rummages through his pockets. After a few seconds of looking he pulls out a sensu bean and hands it to Videl who accepts it quickly after seeing it. Gohan helps pull her up and when she is on her feet again she gazes into Gohan's onyx eyes and gets lost in them. Gohan also gets lost in her big sapphire eyes. The two of them begin to drift closer together and finally there lips touched in there very first kiss. They pulled away almost instantly and began to blush. A few seconds pass while they try to think of something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Um well…uh I think you're ready to learn how to do ki blast now and later I can teach you the Mesenko and the Kamehameha waves." Gohan says

"Oh cool…um so how do I use a ki blast?" Videl answers with a smile.

"Well it's similar to flying, but in this you gather it outside your palm and hold it there. The strength of the attack depends on how much energy you put into it." Gohan answers.

"Can you teach me how to use that Kamehameha attack that you used to destroy Cell?"

"Well that might be a little advanced for you to learn that, but I can start teaching you the Mesenko now if you like."

"Sure that sounds good. How do I do it then?"

"Well with the Mesenko you gather your energy inside your hands…when that energy is gathered you focus the energy in your right hand into your left and release the energy as a single beam of yellow energy." Gohan explained as he showed her the movements and then continued when he got a nod from Videl. "The Masenko isn't the most powerful attack, but it can break through an opponents guard and deliver quite a bit of damage. It has about half the power than the Kamehameha wave has."

"Okay here it goes then." Videl started gathering her in both her hands, and then she brought both together and transferred the energy into her left hand and fired. Out came a beam of pure yellow ki that had the diameter of about a baseball. It flew into a large boulder and caused a big explosion, and when the smoke cleared the boulder was nothing more than a pile of rocks.

"Wow good job Videl! I didn't think that you would get it so quickly!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Thanks Gohan, but you've been a very good teacher…don't you think we should get back for lunch now?" Videl says.

"Sure let's go!" Gohan shouts as he and Videl start to walk back. 'Wow even though my father died yesterday this has got to be one of the best days of my life. I can't believe that I kissed Videl! I hope she isn't too upset about it.' But his thoughts are interrupted as Videl then takes his hand in hers and they walk all the way back hand in hand and blushing all the way.

'I can't believe that I'm the one who grabbed his hand. Haha two days ago I would've killed any boy who touched me.' Videl says to herself as the two of them finally reach the house.

Just then a bright flash appears in front of them followed by a loud screeching sound.

"OH I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE TOGETHER BY THE END OF THE DAY! Chi Chi screams.

"MOM!" Gohan yells out but is quickly silenced by a hit from her frying pan.

"Don't raise your voice to me mister. You two are sooo cute too!" She adds after scolding Gohan.

Well that is the end of Chapter 3. I know their relationship is going quickly, but that is why I'm calling this story together. Well the villains have finally been revealed, but it will take them quite a bit of time to get to Earth. Next chapter is going to be a time skip of about a year and will take place during the Universal Martial Arts Tournament with Bojack. It is going to be Bojack instead of Broly because 'Bojack Unbound' is my favorite DBZ movie by far. Plus it will give Videl a one on one against Zangya.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is chapter 4. This is going to be my first time writing a real battle so cut me some slack, okay. This will change a few things from what you may remember from 'Bojack Unbound'. But it's all to further Gohan and Videl's relationship and to explain how much stronger Videl got since the last chapter. Furthermore Gohan and Videl haven't done anything beyond a small kiss or a hug since the Cell Games

**Chapter 4: Universal Martial Arts Tournament**

Well it's been a year since the Cell Games and Mr. X. is holding the first Universal Martial Arts Tournament in honor of Hercule's defeat of Cell. Gohan and Videl have been spending almost each day with eachother either training or just hanging out. When Hercule told Gohan and Videl that they were going to hold the tournament, the two of them decided on joining the tournament just to test their skills on the Earth's best fighters. Little did they know that they would be fighting a little more than what they bargained for.

"Thanks again Videl for letting Sharpner come with you to the tournament." Said Erasa for the twentieth time that flight.

"Yeah Videl, it's not every day that you get to sit with the Champion of the World in his box to watch an Universal Tournament." Answered Sharpner.

"It's nothing you guys, you two are some of my best friends and we haven't been hanging out too much over the past year." Replied Videl.

"Well that's because your dad has been training you for the past year." Said Sharpner.

Just then Hercule joined into the conversation. "Ha I haven't trained Videl at all over the past year. She's been training with her friend Gohan." Hercule put in. (Hercule actually likes Gohan in this fiction.)

"What! Who's Gohan? Why haven't I met him yet either?" Squealed Erasa.

"Thanks a lot Dad, I was going to introduce them to Gohan at the tournament and Gohan is my sensei and my boyfriend." Answered Videl.

"WHAT!" Shouted both Erasa and Sharpner. "Since when did you get a boyfriend, and why didn't you ever tell me this."

"No wonder you rejected me when I asked if you wanted to go to the movies last week." Stated Sharpner.

"Well Erasa, Gohan and I have been going out for almost a year now…a matter of fact tomorrow is our aniversary. Anyway I didn't tell either of you because I didn't want anyone else to find out. Lastly, that's one of the reasons why I said no to you Sharpner." Answered Videl.

"So since he is your sensei, does that mean that he's stronger then you?" Asked Sharpner with curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well Sharpner, Gohan is easily stronger than me and he could probably knock me out with one puch if he wanted to. But Gohan is one of the most kind hearted people on the planet and he would never hurt me." Videl answered.

"Are you serious? I can't even come close to hitting you, yet he can knock you out in one punch if he wanted to." Sharpner stated in shock.

"Wow if he's that good then he must be extremely buff. But I didn't know that you liked older guys Videl." Asked Erasa.

"Haha Gohan is really buff, but he is actually only like six days older than me in fact." Answered Videl.

"Really he's only six days older than you. How can he be that good at martial arts then?" Asked Sharpner.

"Well he's been training since he was four years old. I'm glad that he didn't train me the way his sensei did. I probably would be dead right now." Answered Videl with a chuckle.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Sharpner and Erasa as this information sank in.

"Videl sweetie! What gi are you wearing for the tournament?" Asked Hercule from the cockpit.

"Oh I'm going to wear the one that Gohan got me last week dad. Were wearing the same colors as his father in honor of him." Videl answered.

"That's a very nice thing for you to do Sweetie." Said Hercule as he tossed Videl the capsule that contained her orange and blue gi.

"Why are you wearing Gohan's dad's colors instead of your dad's? I thought that this tournament was to honor your father's defeat of Cell?" Asked Sharpner.

"The tournament is being held to honor my defeat of Cell, but Gohan's dad took a blow, that would've killed me, when I was preparing my final attack. If it wasn't for Gohan's dad then we would all be dead. Not only that, but Goku has saved the world before on more than one occasion. He just doesn't want to be in the spot light for his actions." Answered Hercule in a humble tone.

"Wow his dad must have been almost as strong as you Mr. Satan." Stated Erasa.

"Actually I would say that his dad was stronger than me. But he was able to defeat Cell when they fought first, but he tired him to the point at which I could beat him." Hercule answered.

"Are you serious!" Exclaimed Sharpner.

"Yes I am, but look right there is the stadium and we are about to land. I'll walk out first to draw the crowd Videl. I know how much you hate the media, just take your friends and go find Gohan." Stated Hercule simply.

"K thanks dad!" Said Videl as Hercule leaves the plane before them.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gohan up in Hercule's box seat, since Hercule is allowing all of the Z-Fighters to use it.

"Well Gohan I can't believe your mom is actually letting you fight in the tournament. I was under the impression that she hated it when you fought." Asked Mirai Trunks.

"After dad died, Mom became a lot more relaxed about me training. As long as I still study she lets me train all that I want." Answered Gohan. "Speaking of Dad's Trunks, Where's Vegeta at? I thought that he would like to fight in this tournament."

"Oh he doesn't want to fight for the entertainment of a bunch of humans as he likes to say; and what's this I hear about you dating what's her name?" asked Trunks with a grin.

"Haha I wonder who told you that." Answered Gohan as he stared at a smirking Krillen. "But yeah we've been dating for almost a year now." _'Man Trunks need to grow up a bit.'_ Added Gohan in his mind.

"Really! I didn't think that you would actually answer that question." Stated Trunks.

"Well why wouldn't I? We have been dating for awhile now I got pass being embarrased like six months ago. I haven't seen her this week though, she said that she was doing some special training." Answered Gohan.

"Really how strong is she now?" asked Trunks.

"She's close to becoming a super-saiya-jin, and she has mastered many of our techniques. I bet that in one year she will be able to beat you Trunks." Answered Gohan with a proud smile.

"Well we'll see then, won't we?" Said Trunks.

"Yeah, and she just got here so I will you see you when I get back." Said Gohan as he began to leave.

* * *

"Videl do you even know where you're going? I mean this place his so big!" Asked Erasa.

"Ofcourse I know where I'm going, who do you think I am?" Answered Videl.

"You're Videl Satan if I'm not mistaken." Stated a voice behind the group.

Upon hearing the voice Videl knows exactly who it is and she quickly whips herself around and hugs the person. "Gohan! I should've known that you would find us before I found you." Stated Videl as she laughs.

"Haha ofcourse I found you first, your not as advanced as me remember. Plus I lowered my ki down to zero so you wouldn't be able to sense me." Added Gohan in a whisper so no one else would listen in. Suddenly a cough interrupts the two teenagers.

"Wow! So this is the Gohan that I never even heard of until I we were on our way here. I can't believe that Videl is actually dating someone as cute as you." Stated Erasa simply.

"Hmm you don't look as tough as Mr. Satan said you were. I bet I could beat you without even trying." Boasted Sharpner as though he won the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Haha I seriously doubt that and you must be Sharpner and your Erasa." States Gohan as he shakes hands with each of Videl's friends. "Videl talks about you two quite a bit, and don't blame Videl for not telling you about me. I just didn't want anyone to know that we were dating besides friends. But anyways I'm Gohan Son and it's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Greeted Gohan.

"Come on Gohan we have to show them where my dad's box is, and then we have to go and get ready for our part of the tournament." Intervened Videl before any thing else could be said. With that the four of them walk up to the Mr. Satan's seats talking a little on the way.

"So where did you two meet Gohan and Videl? I know that you said that you started dating a year from tomorrow, but that didn't give us any of the details." Asked Erasa.

"Well we met at one of my dad's parties, since Gohan's dad helped my dad at the Cell Games his family was invited and we just started hanging out right away." Answered Videl. _'Good thing that we formulated the story with everyone before the tournament. I can certainly understand why Gohan doesn't want anyone to know about him fighting Cell. The publicity is just killer.'_ Added Videl as an afterthought inadvertently.

Gohan hears this and decides to answer. _'Yeah I would hate to have to go to all the fancy dinner parties that you go to Videl. It's not my type of thing.' _

'_Haha Gohan way to be funny, if you weren't so cute I would kick your butt right now.'_ Answered Videl.

'_Well if I'm not mistaken, I'm the funny one in this relationship while you're the cute one!' _added Gohan with a sly smile on his face.

'_Well I can't argue with that I guess…the tournaments about to start let's these two too their seats and then gather everyone and go to our respective stages.' _Stated Videl.

'_Ok were almost back now, so let's get everyone and get going. Oh and by the way your looking pretty good in those colors. You should wear that gi more often now." _Stated Gohan making Videl blush a little.

The two of them talking through their bond doesn't go unnoticed by Erasa. "What are you two doing? It looks like the two of you are talking, but neither of you are actually talking." Questioned Erasa.

"Wh-what are you talking about Erasa?" Answered Videl with a little studder in her voice.

"Yeah isn't it impossible to talk without saying any words at all." Asked Gohan perfectly.

"Well I guess I was just imagining that…oh so is this where were going to sit." Asked Erasa.

"Oh yeah were here now, there's two seats in there for you two." Stated Gohan as he looks in the room to call everyone else. "Trunks, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo the tournament is about to start. We better go down there and get in our pools."

"Yeah I guess your right Gohan. Come on Yamcha and Tien we better go and get ready. Were going to need a good warm-up if we wish to beat one of those four." Said Krillen as he pointed at the saiya-jins and Piccolo.

Later at the waiting rooms that will take each of the fighters to their groups.

"Wow I can't believe that we all got put in a different pool." Exclaimed Gohan.

"Well it probably has something to do with my dad being the spokesperson for the tournament." Answered Videl.

"Well at least no matter what were all going to make it to the quarter-final rounds, but who will move on from that? Asked Yamcha.

"Probably the three saiya-jins and Piccolo since they are the strongest." Answered Krillen.

"Yeah they are the strongest, but you never know who will go up against whom in the quarter-finals." Stated Tien.

"Well all that I know is that this is going to be a really fun tournament. I can't wait till it begins. Plus I want to see how you do against another Z-Fighter Videl." Interjected Gohan.

"Well…hopefully I can hold my own against all of them. I may have more power than you three," said Videl as she pointed at Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien. "but you definitely have much more experience over me."

"Yeah that is a good point, but that's why you're doing this tournament today. The experience that you get here will help you quite a bit in the future." Responded Piccolo in his gruff voice.

**Attention! Will all fighters report to their starting gates so that we can get this tournament underway!** Announced the tournament official.

"Well I guess this is where we go. See you guys in the quarter-finals." Said Yamcha and Krillen at the exact same time, as everyone, but Gohan and Videl left.

"Well Videl good luck and don't get hurt." Said as he leaned in and kissed Videl.

At this display Videl just giggled and responded. "Well thanks Gohan, hopefully no one gets hurt during the tournament." She then leaned in and kissed Gohan one last time before the two of them ran off to their respective gates.

Unfortunately a reporter was in the room at the time and was able to get the entire display recorded and even managed to take a few pictures. "Oh my Kami! These pictures are going to make me rich! Who would've thought that Mr. Satan's daughter would already be dating someone?" Shouted the reporter in joy.

* * *

Gohan was easily taking care of all the competition that was in his area. It took a few minutes, but soon the other fighters in his area realized that alone they didn't stand half a chance against Gohan so they started to gang up on him. Even though it was twenty on one he still easily defeated them as though it was a walk in the park. The crowd couldn't even believe it as they watched him take out all of the competition in one punch for each opponent.

Piccolo was just wrecking his way through his area and many of the people just ran for their lives when he glared at them. Within just a few minutes all of his opponents were eliminated.

Krillen and Tien were both taking their sweet time with eliminating there opponents. They lowered their powerlevels to when they fought in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament so that the fights would last longer.

Yamcha was just relaxing on some pillar, because he just didn't feel like fighting due to the fact that he knew that he couldn't win the prize. Thanks to his relaxed manner he didn't notice the pillar falling until it was too late resulting in him falling into the ocean.

Trunks made quick work of his opponents. But did so in a relaxed pace so that he could enjoy the minor fights.

Videl was enjoying herself since she was totally dominating every opponent that came her way. She couldn't believe how strong she had become since she started training with Gohan. She soon had to decrease the power in each of her punches as she saw that she might seriously hurt one of the other fighters.

As the other fighters finished up the tournament officials were already getting the brackets done for the qauter-finals.

The quarter-finals are as followed.

**Gohan vs. Das Koi**

**Trunks vs. Tien**

**Videl vs. Sky Dragon**

**Piccolo vs. Krillen**

(Sky Dragon was a fighter that Goku fought in Dragon Ball, he is actually one of the fighters in the movie. You can see this if you pay close attention to the names and pictures of the other fighters.)

"Well at least Videl and me don't have to fight any of us." Stated Gohan.

"Well lucky you." Muttered Krillen.

"Well even though I know that Trunks can easily beat me. I'm still going to try my best to win the fight, got that Trunks." Said Tien.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Replied Trunks.

"Well I have Sky Dragon, I hope that he can put up a small fight at least." Interjected Videl.

"He's no where near your level Videl, but he has a ki level of about 200 so he's probably one of the strongest men on the planet." Answered Gohan.

"Oh okay then, thanks Gohan." Said Videl.

**Attention! Will Gohan Son and Das Koi report to the stage for the first qaurter-final round.**

"Well seeya guys and Videl." Said Gohan as he turned to leave, but he is stopped by Videl who gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Gohan makes his way out to the stage and sees that his opponent is a giant sumo wrestler. But before the match starts the announcements come on and a picture is released onto the big screen. It just so happens to be the picture of Gohan and Videl kissing.

**Well folks it looks like this young fighter is dating the one and only Videl Satan. At the moment we cannot reach the champ to get his comments on this latest issue. It maybe interesting if the two of them have to fight on Battle Island later in the day.**

"Dang I didn't want anyone to know that." Stated Gohan angrily and when the match starts Gohan jets out and kicks Das Koi right off the side of the ring ending the match.

* * *

The Trunks vs. Tien match happens the exact same way that it does in the movie. Soon Videl is up on the ring facing Sky Dragon. It doesn't take long for Videl to defeat Sky Dragon, but he puts up a strong fight at first. Then Piccolo and Krillen's match happens, but this time Piccolo let's Krillen fall and lose the match.

That's the end of Chapter 4. Next, chapter is the one where the fight with Bojack starts and ends. It will have plenty of action and lots of Gohan ownage by the end of the chapter. Tell me how you like the story so far please.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here goes Chapter 5. It's going to be mostly an action chapter with a lot of fighting in it. This will be my first true fighting scene so don't worry if it's not the best, just give me ideas how I can improve future fights please. Furthermore this will not be done exactly the same way it was done in the movie.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z

**Chapter 5: Gohan Unleashed**

"Wow congrats Videl! You completely tore up your competition. I guess that training with Gohan really helped you out." Exclaimed Sharpner.

"Haha Videl didn't even try Sharpner. She wasn't even fighting at a tenth of her true potential." Answered Gohan before Videl could even answer which earned him a cocky smile from his girlfriend. 'Videl seems to be hiding something. I wonder if she ascended to a super saiya-jin. That would explain why she wanted to train by herself over the past week and her being in a sort of powered up state this past week.' Thought Gohan.

"Well if Videl is that good then you must be much stronger if you are able to beat her in one punch like she says." Stated Erasa.

"Oh you two have no idea how good Gohan is when it comes to martial arts." Answered Videl. 'I hope that Gohan never has to push himself to the second level ever again in a battle, I've felt him practice to maintain the form, but he can't hold it for too long.'

"Haha I'm not that good Videl, I bet you could give me a really good fight now." Stated Gohan while staring at Videl with a knowing look.

"Uh I don't know about that Gohan." Answered Videl a little too quickly. 'I hope he doesn't know that I ascended for the first time two weeks ago.'

"Well I think that you could. Why don't we go get something to eat now since we have awhile until we have to report to the next stage and fight the intergalactic warriors?" Asked Gohan.

"Sure I'm starved let's go." Replied Videl.

A few minutes later the group of four was at the table and Erasa and Sharpner were completely dumbstruck when they caught sight of Gohan and Videl eating their meals.

"How can the two of you eat so much food and still be in shape?" questioned Erasa.

"Well Gohan and I train constantly so we have to eat a lot of food to keep our bodies going." Answered Videl. She then notices that Gohan stopped eating and is staring at nothing in particular with a serious expression on his face. "Gohan is there something wrong?"

'_I don't know Videl, I just felt a massive power in the area. I haven't felt something this evil or powerful since Cell was alive. But thankfully it's not Cell's energy signature.' _Answered Gohan through the bond.

'_Should we warn the other Z-Fighters that you just felt that energy?' _Asked Videl.

'_No, we don't need to Piccolo is already gathering all of the fighters now, most likely telling them to be on their feet just in case of an emergency. He knows that I felt the energy or he would be here right now.' _Responded Gohan.

'_Okay so we could have ourselves a fight on our hands by the end of the day and that we should be prepared for anything.'_

'_That's exactly what I mean Videl. Be careful in the tournament, if things don't look right power up immediately okay!'_

'_Okay Gohan you don't have to worry about me.' _Answered Videl.

The group continued to talk for the rest of the break and soon it was time for the Gohan and Videl to head to the starting platform.

"Hey kid did you feel that power earlier?" Questioned Piccolo.

"Yeah it felt really powerful and evil. We should all be ready just in case whoever they are decides to attack us." Responded Gohan.

"Don't worry Gohan, even though Yamcha, Tien, and I aren't as strong as you four were still going to be alert just in case they decide to attack you guys." Added Krillen.

"One of you should go and get my dad too. I know that he would never pass up on an opportunity to fight a strong opponent." Stated Trunks.

"Don't worry we already sent Chaotzu to go get Vegeta." Answered Tien quickly.

"Good he should be here quickly then, we should get going now. Take care you guys." Added Gohan as Videl, Trunks, Piccolo, and him walked up the large pyramid structure to where the announcer was waiting by four rocket like contraptions all connected to a different slide.

**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the semi-finals of the Universal World Martial Arts Tournament! Today we will see each of the semi-finalists face-off against warriors from another planet. They will all be sent by rocket pod to their designated battle zone where their opponent will be waiting. The first to beat their warrior and make it back to their exit wins the prize of one hundred million zeni! So who will win this epic tournament? Will it be Videl the daughter of the Champ himself? Piccolo the World Martial Arts Tournament Veteran who has already proven himself in the ring. Maybe it will be the young but powerful Gohan Son, the son of the famous martial artist Goku Son, who just happens to have been Piccolo's arch rival at some point in their career. It might even be Trunks here. He has already shown a great amount of skill in the quarter-finals. Now without further delay we start the semi-finals.**

**

* * *

**

As this was said all of the rockets engines started in one shooting the fighters to each of their battle zones. Each of the fighters was amazed at how they went through the holographic tunnel that made it seem that they were flying through the universe. Soon each of them landed at their battle zone and got out to find their opponents.

Trunks had just gotten out of his pod to find that he was in a flower meadow right beside a stream. "Are we supposed to fight or are we going to have a picnic?" questioned Trunks to himself. But he then sensed a ki-blast heading straight towards him so he jumped into the air dodging the blast right before it hit him.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing. We may be fighting, but this is still a tournament so no killing." Shouted Trunks

"Hmm you have no idea boy." Stated the demon before it jumped into the air and came straight at Trunks. Trunks didn't expect the demon to be this fast and barely dodged it's attack and then he tried to counter just to have his blow blocked.

"What the hell are you?" Demanded Trunks

"I'm your worst nightmare boy!" Answered the demon as he took out his sword and swung out at Trunks only for it to miss.

The fight continued for a few minutes with neither doing any real damage, and it soon carried over into a new battle zone that looked like a Turkish city on a cloudy day. The fight was even and each of the fighters were matching each other blow by blow. But then the demon who had identified himself as Kugo powered up to his max which changed his skin to a palish green color and his hair from blond to a reddish color.

Suddenly the fight tilted towards Kugo as he pounded Trunks all over the city. Trunks could do little to defend himself and found himself lying on the ground with Kugo looming over him.

"Yield boy or you will die!" stated Kugo

"I will never give up you monster!" shouted Trunks in defiance as he struggled to get back up.

"Then die!" Stated Kugo simply as he brought his sword down to Trunks to deliver the finishing blow, but as the blade came down Trunks shot up and blocked the attack with his forearm as he transformed into a super saiya-jin.

The struggle for control finally ended as Kugo's blade broke and Trunks followed up with a devastating kick to the face sending Kugo flying back into a building. Just as Trunks was preparing to follow up in his attack a wave of power overtook him and he turned around just to see a foot connect with his chin knocking him out in one hit.

* * *

Gohan got out of his rocket and was immediately weirded out by his new surroundings. He was in what looked like a giant toy box if he was mistaken. 'Wow this is just weird or just plain childish.'

He began to explore the place so that he could find the warrior that he would have to fight. Suddenly he felt the evil presence once again but this time much closer and there were five now instead of just the one very large power. 'One of them is really close…its right behind me!' Suddenly Gohan jumped in air and dodged a giant spear that had come from one of the clocks. He then turned around and saw a smiling blue demon looking creature that wore a blood red loose shirt, and a teal turban giving off the appearance that he was a genie.

"So your one of the powers that I sensed earlier, what did you do with the other warrior?" Demanded Gohan.

The thing just floated their smirking for a few seconds before it spoke. "Hehehe isn't it obvious little boy, we killed them they were no match for Lord Bojack." Answered the creature.

"What! Why would you kill them? They did absolutely nothing to you." Asked Gohan in a very shocked voice.

"They stood in our way so they died. Just like how you will die by the hands of me, Bujin." Stated the demon simply.

"Err that's not a reason to kill someone. You will pay for what you did!" Shouted Gohan in an angered tone as he charged Bujin. Bujin didn't expect for Gohan to move as quickly as he did and was hit by Gohan's fist in the face. Gohan quickly capitalized on the strike and fazed from sight to hit Bujin while in mid-air. But Bujin got back up quickly and launched into his own attack after he powered up. Both of the warriors were fighting evenly for the next few minutes, but Bujin broke through Gohan's defenses sending him into a pile of giant blocks causing the stack to fall on him.

As Bujin started to turn away as if he had already won, Gohan powered up even further. He charged Bujin and hit him into the back of the head sending the demon across the battlefield. He then felt the terrible power that he sensed earlier near Trunks, but then both powers suddenly dropped. 'I have to find that energy, Trunks could be in some serious trouble. Dang, Videl's fighting someone stronger than her too. I'll go get her before I go after the other power. I'm the only one that stands a chance against that power.' Thought Gohan as he started to fly towards Videl. Bujin just got back up and flew towards his master.

* * *

Piccolo had already exited his craft and was now walking across what seemed like an endless sea of sand. 'Hmm I know that there is a power near by, but I can't pinpoint it. He must be fairly adept at concealing himself.' But at that very moment he felt a small spike of ki right behind him and he turned around just in time to catch the hand that was aimed for his throat. "Thought you could sneak up on me didn't you. Well you're going to regret ever coming to Earth." Declared Piccolo as he brought his foot up nailing the demon in the face.

"You're pretty good, but you don't stand a chance against me. I am Bido one of Lord Bojack's servants and you will die by my hands." Bido stated before charging at Piccolo, but Piccolo was prepared and easily countered all of Bido's attacks with his own. Piccolo fazed behind Bido and launched him into the ground with a kick to his head.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" shouted Piccolo as he launched his signature move at Bido. The beam pierced Bido's defenses causing the beam to go through him.

'Now that he's taken care of, I have to find everyone else; I don't like the sound of this Lord Bojack. His power just showed up near Trunks and now both of their powers are gone! He is almost as strong as Cell, if not stronger.' Thought Piccolo as he headed off to the area that he was sure that Trunks power had disappeared.

* * *

Videl exited her craft just before it flew into a stream of lava. 'Wow that was a close one! Whose bright idea was it to put real lava in a battle like this?' She thought as she was running along side the stream. Then she sensed Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan's energy spike up. Immediately she stopped and reached out with her senses and sensed a power just up ahead that was powerful and evil. 'Dang looks like those creeps decided to fight us here. Well looks like its going to be my first battle.'

"Whose there show yourself now!" Shouted Videl as she powered up to as high she could go.

"Well will you look at this. It seems your lost little girl. Maybe you should go run off before you get hurt." Said a female voice that had a mystical tone to it. Soon a blue female demon stepped out through one of the veins of smoke that came from the stream of lava.

"So your one of the powers that I can sense. You should go now while you have the chance; my friends don't take kindly to your type." Answered Videl in a confident tone.

"You and your friends don't stand a chance against Lord Bojack. Entire galaxies have been destroyed by his power and your planet will be no different." Stated Zangya.

"Ha my friends are much stronger than you what chance do you have?" Declared Videl.

"Oh you have no idea." Said Zangya as she fazed from view. Videl barely brought her arm up to block Zangya's kick. She then tried to attack, but each of her hits were blocked and countered by Zangya. Zangya then proceeded to attack Videl, and didn't give her any time to counter the attacks for a good 10 minutes.

'Dang she's too good I have to get enough time to power-up or I'm going to lose. I got it!' Thought Videl as Zangya continued her assault. Videl pushed herself away from Zangya and brought her hands to her head before she shouted "SOLAR FLARE!" Zangya was blinded by the attack causing her to shield her eyes and cry out in surprise before she was pummeled by a series of punches and kicks from Videl. Videl then finished her attack with a hammer blow to her head. 'Ha that got her!' she thought but suddenly Zangya appeared in front of her and kicked her to the ground hard.

"Haha you thought you had me there didn't you? No one stands a chance against us and you are no diffe…" is all she can say before Gohan landed a kick to Zangya's face sending her flying.

"Videl are you okay?" Asked Gohan and when he got a thumbs up from Videl he continued. "Everyone is heading towards where Trunks energy disappeared, we have to get there now so lets go."

Videl and he start to speed off to the area where they were sure Lord Bojack was. They soon reached the city and landed in a small courtyard where they could see Trunk's body lying on the ground beaten quite badly. Looming over him on a raised platform were three blue demons. Gohan could tell that the one in the middle was Bojack just by sensing the overwhelming power coming off him. The warriors faced each other off for a few seconds, but suddenly out of nowhere came Tien, Krillen, and Yamcha. But Zangya also made it back to Bojack's side just as the three joined Gohan and Videl.

"Gohan power-up to your max, we're going to buy you enough time okay. Only you have the power to deal with that one there." Said Tien as he pointed at a smirking Bojack.

"Thanks guys I owe you one for this." Cheered Gohan. _'Videl power-up as high as you can go…were going to need you for this one. Remember what you've learned.' _Said Gohan through his bond.

'_Don't worry Gohan I can watch myself. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve you know. Besides both Piccolo and Vegeta will be here soon enough to help' _Videl responded.

'_Good…I have a feeling that everyone is going to be surprised by what you can do.' _Stated Gohan with a knowing smirk, but they were soon interrupted by Bujin.

"Lord Bojack has no eqaul in the galaxy. It would be wise for you to step down or better yet kneel." The demon stated.

"The universe is littered with the bones of those who thought differently." Added Zangya.

"Ha don't make us laugh; you made a huge mistake by coming to Earth. We won't just give up without a fight." Responded Yamcha which earned him a few smirks from Bojack and his lot.

"Let's get these guys." Shouted Krillen as the three of them launched attacks at one of the three henchmen.

The attack didn't last long though as all three of them were countered and knocked out with two blows each.

'Dang well it gave me enough time to get to the first form at least.' Thought Gohan as a bright light surrounded him and with a yell he turned into a super saiya-jin. But he was soon shocked when he felt Videl's power skyrocket with his own, but it only came to about 3/5th's of his own.

"Wow Videl I can't believe that you managed to become a super saiya-jin in just one year. Then again I did have my suspicions when you said that you would surprise me. It's also a good thing that you cut your hair or it would look ridiculous." Commented Gohan as he slid into his battle stance.

"Thanks Gohan now let's teach these things a lesson." Videl said as she slipped into a battle stance similar to Gohan's.

Gohan and Videl both launched themselves at Bojack's three minions, but the three minions were already powered up and ready. Gohan took on both Kugo and Bujin while Videl took on Zangya again but this time they were matched more evenly.

Kugo and Bujin tried there best, but couldn't manage to break through Gohan's defenses and land a good enough hit. Bujin flew back and launched a ki-blast right at Gohan, but it was swatted away. But the distraction that it caused gave Kugo an opening at Gohan's exposed back and sent him to the ground with a with a foot to his face. The two demon's quickly went back on the offensive and continued to exploit Gohan's defenses.

'Dang these guys are too good to fight them alone. They guard each other's back whenever one of them leaves an opening. Piccolo needs to get here soon.' Thought Gohan as he powered up a bit more giving him a few seconds to adjust himself.

Videl was fairing a little better against Zangya because of the transformation. But it didn't help that she wasn't use to the transformation all to well and her energy decreased more rapidly than Gohan's.

Videl managed to break through Zangya's defenses with a punch to the face. She then gathered energy in both of her palms and shouted "Mesenko-HA!" The beam of golden light flew at Zangya as she was still recovering, but a beam of green light appeared out of no where causing the Mesensko wave to explode before hitting Zangya.

Videl was shocked when this happened, but the shock soon turned to surprise as Bojack flew at her and launched to his own powerful assault that she couldn't defend herself from. She soon found herself at the bottom of a crater. Bojack was floating way above it with a ball of green energy in his palms. The demon launched his attack, and as Videl watched the ball come closer to her with each second her fear quickly changed to surprise as the ball of energy was knocked away by another blast.

Gohan watched in horror as Videl was pummeled by Bojack, but he couldn't do anything about it since Bujin, Kugo, and now Zangya were giving him all that he could handle. He was horrified when Videl was hit by a hammer blow from Bojack sending her to the ground where a large crater formed.

With a resounding yell and a flare up of his ki he attacked all three demons surprising them with quick but powerful blows. Then he flew as fast as he could to block the ball of energy that was now heading for Videl. 'NO! That's going to kill her! I can't make it in time!' He shouted in his mind. But his worries were soon put to rest as the large ball of green ki was knocked away by Piccolo's special beam cannon.

"Don't worry kid I got your back. Just get Videl back on her feet and take care of the others." Said Piccolo in a gruff voice as he flew at Bojack.

"Videl are you okay?" Said Gohan as he flew down to find Videl getting to her feet no longer a super saiya-jin.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little ruffed up." She responded.

"Well start gathering your energy again. I don't know how long Piccolo can hold him off for."

The two saiya-jins rested as Piccolo fought valiantly against Bojack and even got a few good hits in before Bojack finally smashed Piccolo to the ground, but before he could finish him off Trunks joined the fight once again only to get trapped by Bujin and Kugo in their energy trap.

"Boy is that all you can do!" Shouted Vegeta as he broke the trap and threw Trunks his sword.

Trunks went after Kugo and Bujin, while Vegeta went straight for Bojack. The two powerful warriors exchanged blast for blast, but Bojack got tired of this even fight and powered up to his other form. At the moment the fight completely shifted back to Bojack's hands as he completely destroyed Vegeta with hit after hit,

"We have to help him let's go Videl!" Shouted Gohan as the two of them went straight for Bojack, unfortunately Bujin and Kugo hooked Gohan in their trap, after they had dealt with Trunks, and started to drain his energy. Videl was caught completely caught off guard as she saw Gohan get trapped and got completely devastated by a ki-blast from Zangya that nearly knocked her unconscious.

"NO VIDEL!" Shouted Gohan as he struggled with all of his might to break through the barrier.

"It's no use boy the more you struggle, the weaker you become as it drains your energy." Bujin replied. But Gohan didn't listen and soon exhausted all of his energy and dropped to his base form.

"Boy I was hoping that I would get to repay Goku for destroying that one kai's planet, but I guess his son will just have to deliver the message." Said Bojack as he pounded the crap out of Gohan.

'No Gohan I can't believe what that thing is doing to him…TAKE THIS' Shouted Videl in her mind as she sent a very powerful attack at Zangya so that Gohan could break away. Videl then fell down exhausted, but not entirely unconscious.

The attack worked almost hit Zangya, but it gave Gohan the destraction he needed to break the barrier. But that didn't matter as Bojack grabbed Gohan in a bear hug and started to crush Gohan in his vice like grip.

Videl watched in horror as her boyfriend/mate was screaming his lungs out as he was being crushed. _'Please Gohan you have to beat him, the Earth is doomed if you don't. Please Gohan…I love you.' _

Videl didn't mean for Gohan to hear that, but he did and for a split second all of his pain left his body as he looked at Videl's scared face. 'NO I WON'T BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS! I WILL WIN FOR THE EARTH, MY FRIENDS, AND MOSTLY FOR HER!' Shouted Gohan in his mind as he exploded with a great blinding light as Bojack was blown away by this new power.

Gohan kept on screaming and his hair grew slightly longer and blue electricity warped around his body as he quickly jumped to the second level. But he didn't stop there as he continued to scream as he felt a power that he had never felt inside him before begin to rise. Gohan was then covered by a blinding flash of light and he disappeared from view for a few seconds. When he was seen again his hair had grown out until it reached the back of his knees, his forhead then seemed to stick out a bit more from his face, and his eyebrow's completely disappeared.

"You think that you can come to this planet and get away with what ever you want. But you forgot that I'm my father's son and when you hurt my loved ones I will kill you without hesitating." Said Gohan in a deathly voice as he calmly walked up to Bojack and his gang.

Bojack just smirked and commanded Bujin and Kugo to attack Gohan, but before they reached them they were both killed by a relatively weak ki-blast, by Gohan's new standards.

Gohan then charged at both Zangya and Bojack, but Bojack used Zangya as a distraction to try and hit Gohan. Gohan dodged the blast that had taken Zangya's life, but Bojack had already powered up an even stronger attack and aimed it at Gohan. Gohan waited for the attack, but at the last second he plowed straight through the attack and unleashed his Dragon Fist Attack on Bojack instantly killing him as the golden Shenron surrounded Bojack and exploded. (Yes I know Goku used the attack first, but I love this attack and I thought that it would be a cool way to finish Bojack off.)

Gohan then powered down back to his base form as Videl made her way over to him. "Wow Gohan that was amazing…I guess you already reached the third form." Said Videl as she hugged him and looked into his eyes.

"Videl…" started Gohan.

"Yes Gohan?" responded Videl.

"Videl…I love you." He said as he kissed her.

Videl pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and then she replied in a excited tone. "I love you too Gohan!"

He then kissed her again, but this time they actually made-out with each other. After a minute the two broke away and smiled. They then proceeded to gather all of their friends and left through one of the many holes that had been created by the fight.

* * *

Well that is chapter 5. Tell me how you liked my first fight ever. Also next chapter will have another time skip to when Gohan and Videl are 16 and will mostly focus on their relationship. A few chapters will take place during this time before they turn 18 and the last battle begins. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! This chapter is taking place two years later, both Videl and Gohan have both turned 16 and it is the end of Videl's sophomore year. Both of them have trained hard over the years and Videl now can even give Vegeta a good fight, but she is still not stronger than him. To those who are wondering what Videl looks like; her hair is cut short and looks the same as it did during the Buu Saga. Thanks for the reviews and just to let you know there will only be a total of 5 chapters including this one and then I will be writing another story then.

Chapter 6: Spring Dance

"So Videl are you coming to the Spring Dance this year or are you just going to ignore it like last year?" Asked Erasa between their classes for the day, two weeks before the dance starts.

"Hmm I don't know if I'm going to come this year Erasa." Responded Videl, but thought to herself 'I could just ask Gohan if he wanted to go to Europe for the day instead.'

"Oh come on Videl we haven't hung out in awhile. All you ever do is go out with Gohan and leave me with Sharpner." Said Erasa.

"Hey I'm not that bad, and she is right Videl why would you be with Gohan when you could be going to the dance with me." Added Sharpner (As you can see Sharpner is jealous of Gohan)

"Umm yeah right Sharpner besides Gohan is way better than you. Hmm I think I might just come but with Gohan. I'll see if he wants to come which I'm sure he will." Answered Videl. 'Or I'll just have to make him.' She thought with a smirk.

"Yeah that would be a great idea Videl! Then we could all come over to your house!" Exclaimed Erasa.

"Umm maybe not the come over to my house part Erasa." Answered Videl

"Ahh why not Videl…it would be fun."

"Yeah maybe to you it would be fun. But this weekend Gohan's going to teach me new technique that he learned. So I'm going to his house after the dance if we go." Answered Videl.

"Hmm I know why you don't want us to be around you that night." Said Erasa with a devious smirk.

"What are you talking about Erasa?" Asked Videl who was clearly confused.

"Don't act so clueless Videl. You two have been going out for three years now, its going to happen sooner or later." Stated Erasa.

"ERASA!" Shouted Videl who was a very dark shade of red.

"You know I'm right girl, you shouldn't even deny it."

"What ever Erasa…let's get to class before were late." Said Videl as she walked away blushing.

* * *

Later at Gohan's that night.

"Hey Videl sweetie I didn't know that you were coming over tonight?" Asked Chi Chi

"Hi! Chi Chi I wasn't planning on coming over, but I wanted to ask Gohan something." Responded Videl.

"Well I don't know why you couldn't just use your bond to ask him. But since you're here why don't you stay over for dinner?" Asked Chi Chi as she continued cooking.

"VIDEL!" Screamed Goten as he latched onto Videl's leg.

"Hey Goten how are you doing? Oh and I would love to stay for dinner your cooking is amazing." added Videl with a smile as Chi Chi also smiled and started cooking again.

"Videl I'm doing great! But I just had to do math today and it wasn't fun at all so I went outside and caught a fish this big." Said Goten as he used his hands to show how big the fish was.

"Goten! I told you study mister…that means no desert for you tonight mister!" Screeched Chi Chi as Videl started walking up to Gohan's room.

Videl then knocked on Gohan's door and when she heard a come in come from Gohan she then entered.

"Hey Videl! What are you doing here, don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here it's just a little unexpected." Asked Gohan.

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to my school's Spring Dance in two weeks? It would be much more fun if you decided to come." Replied Videl.

"Hmm I would love to go with you. I just hope we don't have to deal with all of the reporters like last time we had a date in the city." 'I still have no idea how they got that freakin picture!' added Gohan in his mind.

"Thanks Gohan!" Said Videl as she hugs Gohan and kisses him passionately.

The two break apart a few minutes later and just stare into each others eyes before Gohan breaks the silence. "Videl you know that I would do anything for you right?" asked Gohan in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm really…why?" Responded Videl as she rested against his chest.

"Because I love you, and I always will." Said Gohan in a sweet voice.

"I love you too!" Exclaimed Videl as she kissed Gohan again. Soon the two of them pulled away. "Well I better be getting home now Gohan seeya soon oh and remember to dress well." Added Videl.

"Yeah no problem Videl!" Replied Gohan who was grinning brightly. 'I don't know why, but all I can even think or dream about is Videl now. Not that I'd mind to do those things…gah dang it I should really stop thinking about those things.

* * *

2 Weeks later the day of the dance

"GOHAN GET DRESSED MISTER YOU HAVE TO PICK UP VIDEL!" screeched Chi Chi

"Woah don't worry mom I'm already ready. See." Replied Gohan who came into view wearing black tux that had a dark blue vest and tie.

"Oh Gohan you look so handsome! I just know that you and Videl are going to have the time of your lives tonight. Oh and that reminds me about something that Vegeta told me a few weeks ago on your birthday." Stated Chi Chi.

"Wait you talked to Vegeta?" Replied Gohan. 'Wow mom talking to Vegeta, I never would have expected that from her I guess it must be pretty important.'

"Well he came up to me and something about saiya-jins and well their habits when it comes to certain things." She replied.

"What did he say?" asked Gohan even though he thought he knew what his mother was talking about. 'Oh god I hope that Vegeta didn't give her the coming of age speech! That had to be the most embarassing conversation of Videl's life as well as mine!'

"Well he told me about how when a saiya-jin and their mate turn 16 they will mate on the first blue moon of that year and today is the first blue moon since Videl and you turned 16." She stated with hearts in her eyes.

"W-wh-what! Vegeta didn't tell us about this! I can't go tonight or my saiya-jin instincts might take control over me!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well your going mister you can't just suppress your instincts or it could have drastic consequences. But I don't think it would be wise for Videl and you to be having grandchildren at the age of 16 so here you go and just to let you know I'm staying over at Bulma's tonight with Goten." Said Chi Chi as she pulled out a box of condoms from her purse and gave them to a blushing Gohan.

"MOM! Are you actually serious about this?" Asked Gohan.

"Of course I am Gohan, I wouldn't lie to you. Now you better get going or you're going to be late." Responded Chi Chi.

"Um okay mom bye." Said Gohan nervously as he flew to Videl's house to pick her up.

* * *

Meanwhile at Videl's

"Oh you look just like your mother Sweetie. I know that you will completely surprise Gohan when he gets here." Beamed a happy Hercule Satan.

"Thanks Dad! I hope it does knock Gohan's socks off." Replied a smiling Videl.

"Speaking of socks coming off Videl, I know what happens after these dances are over." Stated Hercule but before Videl can respond he continued "Just promise me that you will be safe okay."

"DAD! How can you say such a thing?" Yelled Videl.

"Well it's just to be on the safe side. But just in case it does happen just promise me that you will be safe about it." Replied Hercule.

"Fine Dad if something like that does happen then I will be safe." Said Videl as she blushed furiously.

Suddenly there came three knocks on the door.

"Oh go upstairs Videl, I'll answer the door and you can come down and make a dramatic appearance when I call your name." Hercule told Videl

"Good Idea Dad." Said Videl as she ran upstairs.

Hercule soon opened the door and saw Gohan standing there smiling at him.

"Hello Mr. Satan sir. I'm here to pick up Videl for the dance tonight." Stated Gohan

"Of course Gohan my boy, and just call me Hercule okay. Videl is upstairs right now, but I think that she is ready. VIDEL! Sweetie Gohan is here to pick you up." Yelled Hercule to get Videl's attention.

Soon Videl was walking down the stairs in plain view of Gohan and her father. When Gohan caught sight of Videl his jaw literally dropped to floor. She was wearing a dark blue dress that fit every curve of her body and showed quite a bit of skin in Gohan's opinion, but he wasn't complaining at all. When she finally got down stairs she couldn't help but giggle when Gohan could do nothing, but stare at her. Finally she got tired of this and kissed him on the cheek to break his gaze.

"Wow! Videl you look absolutely beautiful in that dress." Exclaimed Gohan with a huge smile plastered oh his face.

"Thanks Gohan! You don't look too bad yourself." Responded Videl as Hercule got out a camera and had the two of them pose together for a picture.

"Well Videl we better get going. Seeya Mr. Satan!" Said Gohan as he took Videl's hand and took her outside to the street where he had one of Bulma's newest models of sports cars waiting. When Gohan opened the door to let Videl in reporters came from all angles trying to get a story about there relationship for the papers. But Gohan and Videl just ignored them and got in the car and drove to the dance.

They both soon arrived and got out only to be mobbed by reporters once again. They eventually made it to the doors and entered and were soon approached by Erasa.

"Videl! Gohan! I'm so happy to see you two!" Exclaimed Erasa.

"Erasa I saw you yesterday at school." Stated Videl.

"Oh hey Erasa. Haven't seen you in a few months." Answered Gohan at the same time.

"Well Videl without my best friend to keep me company the dance has been pretty boring. Sharpner left a few minutes ago to hang out with his friends, and Gohan it's been like half a year since I last saw you!" Said Erasa in about one breath.

'How can she say all of that in just one breath.' Thought Gohan as Sharpner walked up to the group.

"So Videl you finally came to the dance this year. So I guess you came to your senses and decided to finally go out with me." Stated Sharpner in one of the most cocky voices one could ever muster, as he slipped his arm around Videl's waist.

"Sharpner if you don't want to get hurt I suggest that you let go of me now." Stated Videl in a voice that clearly meant that you didn't want to piss her off.

But Sharpner just ignored it and tried to lead Videl to the dance floor, but was stopped by Gohan as he growled at Sharpner. Seeing Gohan's look Sharpner quickly let go of Videl and took Erasa to the dance floor instead.

"Well now that that is over with why don't we go dance Videl?" Asked Gohan.

"Sure Gohan I would love to dance with you." Beamed Videl that nearly made Gohan fly.

The night went by pretty quickly and nearly every guy in the school was jealous of Gohan and how he danced with the famous Videl Satan. But that didn't deter neither Videl nor Gohan as they happily spent the night dancing and just enjoying each others company. Sharpner and a few guys tried to corner Gohan after one of the slow songs when he went to get punch for Videl and him, but they didn't stand a chance against him. Not only were the guys a problem, but nearly every girl in the hall besides Erasa tried to get Gohan to dance with him and lets just say that if Gohan hadn't been there then there would've been a few broken noses that night.

Soon it was the last dance of the night and the two of them were dancing slowly together in each others arms. "Videl I had a really fun time tonight. I wish it didn't have to end now though." Stated Gohan.

"Yeah I know what you mean Gohan this night has been perfect. Maybe I can come over to your house and we can watch a movie." Replied Videl.

"Yeah that would be great Videl." Said Gohan as they continue to dance as the song approaches the end he leans down to Videl and whispers to her. "I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan" stated Gohan as she leans up to him and kisses him on the middle of the dance floor. The couple just stands there oblivious to all of the stares they are getting from both the boys and the girls. As the song ends Gohan takes Videl's hand and they walk out of the gym and find a deserted ally and take off for Gohan's house.

They soon reached Gohan's home and proceeded to make a few snacks and put a movie into the VCR. Videl lay in Gohan's arms for about 30 minutes before they started to talk to eachother.

"Gohan I just wanted to thank you again for coming with me to the dance tonight. I know how you hate being out I public." Said Videl as she hugged Gohan.

"Don't worry about it Videl. I would do anything for you just remember that." Responded Gohan as he hugged Videl back.

"Hmm I know that you would. That's why I love you so much." She whispered up to him. 'Man I am so lucky that I got him. My life wouldn't be the same without him in it.' She thought

"Well it's a good thing I love you too Videl." Said Gohan as he leaned down kissed Videl on her lips. Things started to heat up from there as Gohan pushed Videl onto her back and kept kissing her. 'Man I love her! If mom is right about the blue moon then I guess this was going to happen eventually, but I hope she's ready.'

Before he asked though Videl spoke up. "Gohan I think that I am ready. I love you and you love me, that's all that really matters." Stated Videl as she continued to kiss him.

"Videl I love you and if you're ready than so am I." Said Gohan as he picks her up and carries her to his room. The door closes and the two of them complete their bond during the night.

* * *

Well that's chapter 6. Tell me how you like it. The next chapter will be Gohan going to High School with Videl after the summer and will mostly be comedy. After that the villains will arrive and the Battle for Earth begins. After this story is complete I have ideas for two more stories and I will be having a poll to see which ones you want me to write first.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm back with the Seventh Chapter now and I'm having a change of heart and now I'm planning on turning this story into an story of epic proportions. This chapter is the begininning of a new saga altogether and its going to be a story of revenge. Plus a few laughs and a journey through space with four other characters besides Gohan and Videl…can you guess who?

Chapter 7: High School Trouble

"I don't care what you say young man. You are going to school with your mate and that is final! Do you understand?" Screamed an angry Chi Chi a week before Videl's new school year started.

"But MOM…wait a sec." Stated Gohan as he realizes that he can now spend the entire day with Videl now instead of her coming over on the weekends or after school. "Okay mom I actually think that's a brilliant plan!"

"I don't care what you say your sti…wait your going to go just like that?" questioned Chi Chi.

"Yeah of course now I can spend the entire day with Videl not just when she gets home from school!" Said Gohan with excitement clearly evident in his voice.

"Well you better not be doing anything naughty in school with Videl or else no food for a week after the incident." Scolded Chi Chi which caused Gohan to blush.

"Ahh mom we won't do that in school!" Shouted Gohan just before he was hit by his mother with the dreaded frying pan.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME MISTER!" Screamed Chi Chi

"Sorry Mom!" Said Gohan as he walked up to his room. 'Hmm I feel like talking to Videl.' _'Hey! Videl I got a surprise for you Monday next week.' _Said Gohan through his bond.

Videl who was sitting in her bed suddenly heard Gohan and squeaked in surprise due to the fact that their bond had just strengthened to the point at which they could hold a conversation at any distance on earth. So it was no surprise that this scared the shit out of her. _'Gohan! Don't scare me like that anymore, I'm still not use to the bond being so strong. But what do you mean by surprise?'_ Asked Videl with curiosity.

'_Uh huh can't just tell you now otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?'_

'_Am I going to like it then?'_

'_Hmmm I'm pretty sure that you will love it almost as much as I love you'_

'_Well I think I'm going to like it then if it's that good.'_

'_Yeah well I think that I'm going to bed Videl, I love you.'_

'_Good night Gohan, I love you too!' _said Videl as they both fell into a deep sleep. Neither of them knew that an enemy was approaching the planet a few years ahead of schedule.

* * *

One week later when Videl is at school sitting by her best friend Erasa.

"Well Videl you look happy today." Stated the blond.

"Oh well Gohan told me that he had a surprise for me today and I can't wait to see what it is." Said Videl with anticipation dripping from her mouth.

"Woah calm down there Videl. I bet the two of you are going to do something naughty I bet." Said Erasa while smiling with a sinister smile on her face.

"Erasa will be quiet about that kind of stuff I don't want anyone to start spreading any rumors." Whispered Videl.

Before Erasa could comment further the teacher burst into the room and quickly told the students to be quiet. "Today we are being blessed with a new student today. Now without further distractions I would like the class to extend a warm welcome to Lime Lemon." (Bet you thought I was going to say Gohan right?)

Lime stepped through the door and smiled at the class. She was pretty attractive with long brunette hair and green eyes and many of the guys just stared at her like she was a piece of meat. "Hi my name is Lime. I live out in the 436 Mountain Area, but my grandpa and me both moved to the city so that I could come to school here." Said Lime as she introduced herself.

"Well Lime you can go up and sit by Mr. Pencil up there." Said the teacher as Sharpner raised his hand. Lime walked up and sat right beside Sharpner and Erasa decided to introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Erasa and these are my friends Sharpner and Videl." Stated Erasa as she pointed to each of her friends.

"Hi it's nice to meet all of you." Said Lime with a smile.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too. Maybe after school today me and you can go see a movie." Said Sharpner as he flexed his arms. While he did this Erasa glared at Sharpner which Videl noticed right before she remembered something Gohan had told her.

"Umm no thanks." Stated Lime in a disinterested voice before Videl decided to ask her something.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be the Lime who was saved by Gohan would you?" Asked Videl in a curious voice.

"Yes I was actually…wait! How do you know Gohan? Does he go to this school? I haven't seen him in like seven years." She asked in complete surprise.

"Oh so you know Videl's boyfriend too?" Asked an interested Erasa before Videl could answer.

"What you're Gohan's girlfriend?" asked a surprised Lime.

"Well yeah I am we met three years ago and have been dating ever since then." Answered Videl.

"Oh seriously? Well congrats on that I remember how good looking he was back then." Responded Lime with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Okay everyone settle down now so we can get back to class." Yelled the teacher when he was ready to begin. Thus class started and the first period went by with little happening. Nothing happened until the beginning of the third period when there was another knock on the door that interrupted class. The teacher went over and opened the door and was shocked to see another kid at the door just grinning at him.

"So who are you and why are you interrupting my class?" Asked the teacher quietly so that the class didn't hear him.

"Well I just got done with my entrance exams and they told me to give this paper to you and also that this was my new homeroom." Answered Gohan.

"Hmm…" Said the teacher as he reviewed the paper. "Wow! You got a perfect on the entrance exams, I didn't think that it was possible to do for anyone. Here let me introduce you to the class." Said the teacher in a clearly excited voice as he walked into class. "Well students we have another kid entering our school today. You may want to learn a thing or two from him since he was able to score a 100% on the school's entrance exam. Come on in my boy and introduce yourself."

Gohan began to enter the room when he sent a quick message to Videl. _'Surprise!' _ This caused Videl to jump, but she soon broke out into a huge smile when she saw that Gohan had entered the room.

"Hello my name is Gohan Son. I think I already know some of you in the class and my hobbies include reading and martial arts." Said Gohan as he smiled up to Videl who just smiled in return. The two were oblivious to all of the jealous stares they were getting from everyone but their friends except Sharpner who still kinda disliked Gohan.

"Well why don't you grab a seat Gohan so that we can begin class." Said the teacher.

"Okay thanks sensei." Replied Gohan as he walked up the stairs and sat next to Videl and gave her a kiss on the cheek getting her to giggle a bit. "Like my surprise?" whispered Gohan into her ear.

"Of course! I love your surprise!" replied Videl with a smile.

"Hey Gohan how's it going?" asked Erasa.

"Hi Erasa and it's been a really good summer by the way. Is that you Lime?" Asked Gohan in a curious voice.

"Hi Gohan! I was hoping that you would recognize me and it's good to see you again." Replied Lime.

"Likewise, so Videl what class is this because I'm pretty sure I already know all of this stuff."

"It's Trigonometry nothing big. But what are you even doing in school since I already know that you work for your godmother and make quite a bit of money. Also you already know all of this stuff." Questioned Videl.

"Yeah all of this stuff I learned when I was six, but the reason that I'm here is because of my mom believing that you need protection from other boys." Answered Gohan as he looked at Sharpner causing Videl to laugh a little.

"Oh well isn't that sweet of you to do." Answered Videl in a seductive voice.

"Oh don't you know it." Replied Gohan as he laid back and watched the teacher.

Erasa couldn't help but smile at the way her friend was acting and soon it was lunch time for the group of friends.

"So Gohan what have you been up to for the last seven years and why isn't your hair blond anymore?" (Gohan turned Super Saiya-jin when he immediately got back from Namek.) asked Lime as the group sat under a tree.

"Well I've been training and studying almost everyday for the past seven years. But of course I come over to the city often to see my girlfriend here." Said Gohan as he wrapped his arm around Videl.

"Oh well I guess that makes sense, but you didn't answer my other question about your hair." Replied Lime.

"Well you see blond hair was kinda a phase for me when I was eleven." Gohan nervously answered.

"I thought you looked good with your blond hair Gohan." Interjected Videl.

"Well I'm not saying I look bad or anything, it's just that I looked too much like that dang Delivery Boy when I was younger." Answered Gohan in a very convincing voice.

"Haha I guess that would be annoying if people started calling you the Delivery Boy." Laughed Lime.

"Yep." 'Well good thing she doesn't connect me to the Cell Games. I wouldn't even want to know what the others would say about that.' "Well I'm hungry let's eat and Videl here you go. My mom decided to make your lunch too." Said Gohan as he tossed her a capsule that she caught.

"Thanks Gohan I'm starved." Answered Videl as her and Gohan opened the capsules to reveal two huge piles of food and the two demi saiya-jins just started eating at a inhuman pace which caused Lime to stare at them in disgust.

"How can the two of you eat like that, I mean it's not human! She exclaimed.

"Oh well Gohan and I train a lot in martial arts and so we have the energy we need to train we eat like this." Replied Videl before thinking. 'Well it's mostly true.'

"Yeah don't worry about it Lime it's perfectly normal for the two of them." Added in Erasa.

"Okay then." Said Lime slowly still having trouble processing this information.

* * *

Soon Lunch is over and the group heads off to their first gym class for the year. They all change and meet in the bleachers before class can begin.

"Well students today we will be starting the Martial Arts unit for the year. I will be judging you all on how well of a martial artists you are, not how good your father is." Said the teacher as he stared at Videl.

"Ha I don't think he knows that your better then Hercule Videl" whispered Gohan.

"Yeah I know." Said Videl a little to loud since the teacher heard her.

"Miss Satan I would like to know why you think it is appropriate to talk during class." Yelled the man.

"Well that's and easy one. Well the only person here who can beat me is Gohan here since he trained me." Stated Videl in a board tone.

"Is that so? Well if the two of you are so good why don't you come down here and show us what you know." Said the teacher as he thought of how foolish the two of them will look.

"Sure Sensei." Said Videl as she got up with Gohan following behind her as they made it to the center of the ring.

"So how hard do you want to go Videl?" asked Gohan as he slid into his stance which was a mix between the Turtle style and the Demon style.

"Well why not three times my dad's level?" Answered Videl with another question.

"Sure why not, now let's fight." Said Gohan as he lunged at Videl with a right hook. She easily blocked the slow punch and countered with her own, but Gohan easily blocked that and they traded blows for the next few minutes with neither of them giving any ground. The class could only watch in awe as the powerful punches barely fazed the fighters. After ten minutes were up it was obvious that there wasn't going to be a winner so the teacher decided to end the fight and let them help instruct. Soon it was the end of the day and they were all leaving.

* * *

"Hey Gohan do you want to come over to my house and watch a movie tonight?" asked Videl as she thought about what else they could be doing later that night.

"Sure Videl I doubt my mom would mind letting me stay over." Replied Gohan as similar thoughts went through his normally innocent head.

"Hey Videl and Gohan do you guys want to go to the mall?" Asked Erasa as she ran up to the couple.

"Sorry Erasa but Gohan's coming over to my house so that we can get our training done for the day." Replied Videl before Gohan could say anything.

"Ah now that you're here Gohan I'm never going to see Videl again!" Exclaimed Erasa as she walked back to where Sharpner was standing.

"Well maybe those two can get together without us being there." Said Gohan out of the blue.

"You think they like each other?" Asked Videl in surprise.

"Well I know that Erasa likes Sharpner, but Sharpner is too thick headed to realize that." Said Gohan knowingly.

"Hmm I guess your right now that I think about it. Now let's get going and since Dad isn't home and he let the workers have a vacation so we have the house to ourselves." Said Videl with a wink as she took Gohan's hand and started walking to her house.

"I never thought that you would ever have such naughty thoughts Videl." Said Gohan as he smirked.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing Gohan."

"Ok Ok you got me." Said Gohan as he held is arms up as if he were guilty.

"That's what I thought now lets go." Said Videl as they finally reached the house.

"Well what do you want to do now that were here." Asked Gohan.

"Why don't we go for a swim in the pool out back." Stated Videl as the two of them went to each other's rooms to put their bathing suits on. (Gohan comes over so often that Hercule thought that he should have a private room.) They soon met up and went down to the pool.

"First one in is a rotten egg!" Yelled Videl as she ran and jumped in before Gohan even knew what happened.

"What are you waiting for Gohan? Just jump in already!" yelled Videl as she surfaced but she didn't notice Gohan already on the diving board getting ready to jump.

"CANNONBALL!" Yelled Gohan as he jumped in and totally surprised Videl with a huge splash.

Videl finally wiped the water from her eyes and watched for Gohan to resurface and when he didn't resurface she then tried to sense his energy. A few seconds went by before her eyes went wide and she was suddenly dragged under the water to face a smiling Gohan. She then swung at him with her hand, but it was easily caught. The next thing she knew was that Gohan was kissing her. They kissed passionately for a minute then Gohan brought them to the surface by using his ki.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked a panting Gohan.

"How about a movie?" Suggested Videl.

"Sounds good." Said Gohan as he leaned in again and kissed Videl again. A few minutes passed before the two of them left the room to get changed and set up the movie in Videl's room.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Asked Videl.

"I don't care anything you want." Replied Gohan.

Videl slipped a movie into the DVD player and then laid down into Gohan's arms. The two watched the movie and soon it ended.

"Well that was pretty good." Said Gohan as he hugged Videl closer to him.

"Yeah it was, but not as good as this." Stated Videl as she leaned up and kissed Gohan on the lips.

"Hmm I know what you mean." Responded Gohan as he pushed Videl onto her back as he started to kiss her more passionately. This lasted a few minutes until they were forced to break it apart so that they could catch their breath.

"I love you Videl." Whispered Gohan.

"And I love you too Gohan." Whispered Videl right back as their make out session turned into something more that night.

* * *

The next morning Videl woke up only to find herself in the arms of the man she loved. 'What did I ever do to deserve such a man?' She asked herself.

As if on cue Gohan began to wake up and looked into Videl's eyes. "Good morning my love." Said Gohan as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning Gohan! Well I think that I'm going to go take a shower." Stated Videl as she gets up to leave before Gohan grabs her wrist.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Gohan with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"So tell me why were going to Videl's this early in the morning?" asked Sharpner as he followed Erasa up to the Satan Mansion.

"I want to talk to her about her relationship with Gohan. I already told you that." Said Erasa in an annoyed tone.

"I don't why the two of you even care about mountain boy."

"Well I wouldn't expect you to. Hmm I guess her dad isn't home since the door is locked let's go."

"Where are we going?" Asked Sharpner as Erasa led him to the side of the building.

"Well Videl has been leaving her balcony door open for the past few weeks so we can climb up and get in through there." Responded Erasa.

"Oh well if there is a chance for me to see Videl naked then I'm in." Stated Sharpner as Erasa just glared at him.

* * *

Well that's chapter 7 and please tell me how you like it and any suggestions on how you would like this story to continue. If you enjoy my story don't forget to vote for my next story that I will begin writing right after this one is done.


	8. Chapter 8

Well now on to Chapter 8 of Together. This will be another High School chapter, but with an added member joining the group in the school. I bet any of you guys can guess who this new character is going to be. This chapter will also try to be humorous. Sorry for this one taking longer to get out, pre season just started for wrestling and I've been pretty exhausted lately.

* * *

Chapter 8: School Surprises

"Come on Sharpee hurry up and start climbing." 'Man for being one of the strongest guys in class he sure sucks at climbing.' Thought Erasa as she watched Sharpner struggle to climb up the balcony.

"I'm coming Erasa just hold your horses." Exclaimed a struggling Sharpner.

'I wonder if he'll go faster if I tell him that Videl's in her room with no clothes on?' thought Erasa as Sharpner finally reached the balcony outside Videl's room.

"Whew you're a pretty fast climber Erasa I probably would have never guessed that." Stated Sharpner.

"Thanks but get inside and wait for Videl. She's probably in the showers now." Suggested Erasa.

"Cool I might be able to see her nak…umph!" Exclaimed Sharpner as he was punched by Erasa in the gut.

"Don't be a perv Sharpner. Woah what the heck happened in here? Asked Erasa as she entered through the balcony and saw the state of Videl's room. "It looks like there was a fight in here or something."

"Yeah it does. Well let's sit down and watch some tv while Videl is in the shower." Suggested Sharpner.

The two of them sit there for about ten minutes just watching the TV and talking a little bit. Erasa thinks that she can hear Videl giggling a few times in the shower, but quickly dismisses. She also believes that she can hear a masculine voice at the same time.

"God what is taking her so long!" Exclaims Sharpner.

Just as he says that the door opens up and the jaws of the two blondes just drop all the way to the floor. For there standing with only towels covering each other were Gohan and Videl making out oblivious to their friends sitting in the room staring at them. After a few seconds Sharpner finds his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL MOUNTAIN BOY!" Yells Sharpner which causes both Gohan and Videl to jump away from each other in surprise when they hear Sharpner yell.

"What…how…when…I…What is going on here Videl?" Questioned Erasa when she finally makes a complete sentence.

"What the Hell are you two doing in my room? Sharpner if you ever say that again I will have Gohan beat the crap out of you, and Erasa what do you think is going on." Answered Videl in one breath as Gohan just blushed a bit and glared at Sharpner who was staring a bit too much at Videl.

"Oh my God I knew that you two had already done it. How is it and how long have you been doing it?" Questioned Erasa

"I don't really think that you need to know any of that." Stated Gohan without thinking.

"Oh sorry if I'm just curious Gohan. It's not like you guys are very truthful about your relationship, but at least tell me how it was." Asked Erasa as a last ditch effort to get an answer.

"We're not going to say anything ok. Will you two please get out so that we can change into our clothes?" Asked Videl to get the blondes out of her room.

"Fine but not until I know how it felt." Stated Erasa as she crossed her arms.

"It was amazing okay! Now get out!" Said Videl in a demanding voice.

"Fine let's go Sharpner." Said Erasa as she dragged him straight out of the room.

The two blondes then leave the room and walk down stairs while talking about what they had just seen. Gohan and Videl were talking along the lines of what the hell were they doing up in Videl's room in the first place.

"How in Dende's name did they get into my room this morning? I made sure that all of the doors were locked." Exclaimed Videl as she thought of way for the two blonde's to get into her room.

"How about the entrance that I usually use?" Asked Gohan.

"The balcony! Of course that has to be how they got in. I guess that I'm just going have to open it whenever you want in." Said Videl in relief.

"Ah too bad, I wouldn't want you to overstress yourself." Said Gohan in a joking tone.

"Oh haha! By the way Gohan have you sensed anything weird lately?" Asked Videl.

"Well now that you've mentioned it I have been feeling a distorted power lately. Is that what you're talking about?" Responded Gohan in a concerned voice.

"Well I have felt it, but that's not what I'm talking about. It just feels like something bad is going to happen soon."

"Well if something does happen I know that you and I can handle whatever the universe throws at us." Answered Gohan in a confident tone.

"Yeah I guess your right. Now we better get down stairs now otherwise Erasa and Sharpner might come back up here." Said Videl as she took Gohan's hand and led him down stairs.

"Well took you two long enough! What were you doing up there…huh?" Asked Erasa with a teasing smile while Sharpner was still in a state of shock and couldn't even think straight.

"ERASA we didn't do that okay! You have to promise us that you won't tell anyone about what we do okay." Asked Videl.

"Ahh but that's no fun. But I guess since you're my best friend I might hold my tongue." Said Erasa as she smiled at the two demi-saiya-jins.

"Okay well we better start heading to school or we're going to be late." Stated Gohan out of the blue as he took Videl's hand and took her outside. Erasa just walked up to Sharpner and proceeded to drag him to school.

* * *

They soon got to school and went to their homeroom after they stopped at their lockers. When they were seated Erasa proceeded to interrogate the two saiya-jins about their activities.

"Erasa will you just stop it already! It is getting annoying now okay!" Said a very annoyed Videl.

"Fine I'll stop for now, but during lunch I expect all the answers that I want…" Said Erasa before she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"How dare that mountain boy be with my Videl in the Shower!" Yelled Sharpner out of the blue as his mind finally processed what he had seen earlier. This caused everyone in the classroom to look up at Sharpner and then at Gohan and Videl who were both glaring at the blond teenager sitting by them.

"Well anyway class we are getting another new student today and he also got a perfect score on his entrance exam. Well everybody let me introduce you to Mirai Briefs, that's your que my boy." Said the teacher and in walked the lavender haired teenager also known as Trunks Brief.

"MIRAI! What are you doing here!" Yelled Gohan.

"Hey Gohan what's up man. Don't worry I'll tell you during lunch okay." Responded Trunks.

"Will you two stop shouting in my class. Why don't you take the seat that is besides Mrs. Lemon up there." Suggested the teacher.

"Yes sensei." Replied Trunks as he walked up and sat by Lime.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Mirai! My name is Lime." Said Lime as she extended her arm out to Trunks who grabbed it and shook back.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Lime, and just call me Trunks. It's what all of my friends usually call me in the first place." Replied Trunks.

"So do you know the two lovebirds over there then?" asked a curious Eraser as she eyed the two saiya-jins.

"Yeah Gohan's like family to me and I met Videl once before." Answered Trunks as he eyed his two friends. Finally his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw the bite mark on their necks. 'Holy Crap the two of them bonded already! I better ask them about this during lunch.' Thought Trunks.

"Well have they always acted like this then?" asked Lime.

"I wouldn't know. The last time I saw them was about two years ago." Answered Trunks as he stared at Lime a bit longer than he needed to.

"Well…" Lime started but was soon interrupted by the next bell. The day continued with the group just trying to figure out a bit about Trunks. Gohan and Videl both noticed the looks that Trunks and Lime were giving each other during the class which made them laugh quite a bit until it was finally lunch time. When the bell rang Gohan, Videl, and Trunks all went up to the roof to eat their lunch away from everyone so that they could talk freely.

* * *

"So Trunks what are you doing here in our time?" asked Gohan when he knew no one was around.

"Well mom passed away right after I got back from the tournament with Bojack. It was a virus that Gero made in our time as a fail safe just in case the androids and Cell failed. Once she died I had no reason to continue living there so I came here." Answered Trunks sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Trunks I know how it feels." Replied Gohan.

"Yeah, but I guess it is okay. But I have a question for you two now." Stated Trunks with a smile.

"So what's your question?" asked Videl.

"Well I was just wondering when the two of you were going to get married!" Said a grinning Trunks but his smile faded when he saw that neither Gohan nor Videl were blushing. They were though laughing at what Trunks had just said.

"Hahah that's what you wanted to ask." Laughed Gohan

"Dang and I thought that it might be something important!" exclaimed Videl

"What do you two mean?" asked a confused Trunks

"Well Gohan already asked me to marry him this summer!" exclaimed Videl as she pulled out ring that was attached to her necklace.

"Yeah I bet that you already noticed that we mated and since were bonded for life I decided to propose. But there is something that I need to ask you too." Stated Gohan

"Yeah and what is that Gohan?" Asked Trunks.

"Well when are you going to ask Lime out? It was pretty obvious that you were interested in her when you sat down beside her." Interrupted Videl.

"W-wha-what are you talking about Videl!" Stuttered Trunks.

"Oh don't lie Trunks. Videl I bet that they start bonding before the week is even over with."

"No way am I taking that bet Gohan. Trunks obviously likes her and if he likes he then that means that she likes him too." Exclaimed Videl.

"YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!" Shouted Trunks

"Ahhh calm down Trunks we were just kidding with you. But you haven't denied what we said yet so it has to be true." Answered Gohan

"Yeah it does! Well we better get down stairs for the last few periods of the day." Stated Videl

The rest of the day passed without any hitches until it was finally the last class of the day. They were all sitting there when the teacher decided to announce the upcoming school field trip that they would all be going on. "Well class I have a special announcement for you! We will be going to Capsule Corps this Friday and will be spending the weekend there learning all about what their business does."

'What the Hell is Bulma thinking! She is going to kill all of them! Vegeta hates humans!' Thought Gohan

'Is Bulma crazy? I don't want anymore attention if the class finds out about Gohan, Trunks, and me knowing her then we won't get any time alone for the entire year.' Thought Videl

'Ugh Mom I bet you're just doing this to see if there will be any good mates for me!' Thought Trunks

'Wow I'm going to meet Bulma Briefs! She has to have the best fashion in the world! I bet we could exchange ideas.' Thought Erasa

'Bulma is soooo hot! I bet that by the end of the week we will be going out!' Thought…well who do you think thought that?

'Hmm this will be interesting. Wait isn't Trunk's last name Briefs? Could that mean that he is related to Bulma Briefs? Hmm this will definitely be an interesting weekend!' Thought Lime.

The rest of the week passed by with very little problems except for the fact that Lime kept on saying she could hear someone talking inside her head. This made Gohan and Videl laugh extremely hard and for Trunks to pale in realization.

* * *

Well chapter 8 is done and this was probably my worst chapter. But don't worry the story will be getting a lot more exciting in the next chapter! Please Review and tell me how to improve my story or suggest any ideas that you would like to be seen at Capsule Corps.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello it's great to be back again on Chapter 9. Well I am extremely tired now from wrestling last night where I lost about six pounds! Let's just say that when the season officially starts I will probably have only one update a week. Well anyway this is going to be the start of the main crisis in this story so enjoy and tell me how you like it.

I have forgotten my disclaimer lately so just to let all of you know I don't own Dragon Ball Z!

* * *

Chapter 9: Starting the Journey

The week passed for the three Demi-saiyajins faster then the three would like. Let's just face the fact that neither of them wanted to go at all for their own personal reasons.

"I can't believe that Bulma is actually inviting all of the class over to Capsule Corps tomorrow!" Whined Gohan.

"She probably just wants to see if there are any good women for her Trunksie Poo here." Teased Videl.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway that is the most likely reason." Replied Trunks.

"Yeah! But won't she be happy when she learns that you already started bonding with Lime." Teased Gohan.

"That's right Trunks! She might even start planning your wedding the second after she finds out just like Chi Chi." Added Videl.

"Oh come on you two better not tell her!" Threatened Trunks.

"Or what? Are you going to beat Gohan and me up Trunks?" asked Videl in a mocking tone.

"Well if I have to I will." Replied Trunks in a very unconfident tone.

"Well Trunks you know that you don't have a chance against me, but I bet that Videl could beat you up on her own. A matter of fact if you beat Videl in a spar then we won't tell Bulma about you and Lime, but if Videl wins then we will tell her and you will be left to rot." Proposed Gohan.

"Deal there is no way that you're going to beat me Videl!" exclaimed Trunks confidently.

"Probably but it doesn't really matter if I lose." Stated Videl in a disinterested voice. _'What do you think Gohan? Should I let him win or should I just beat the crap out of him for that last comment?'_

'_Hmm…make it seem like he is winning and then power up to your max and show him the true power of a saiya-jin.'_

'_That's a pretty good idea! Give him false hope just before I kick his butt across the gravity room.'_

'_Exactly. I had a bet with him before we fought Bojack. I said that you would probably beat him soon if he didn't continue his training and now that time has come.'_

'_What happens to the loser?'_

'_He has to do any bet that the winner wants no matter what happens and I have the perfect bet!'_

'_Oh goody I can't wait to hear what it is. Why don't you tell me now though?'_

'_Can't I want it to be a surprise to everyone'_

There silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by Trunks as they flew to Capsule Corps for Videl and his spar. He started to get nervous when he saw that the two of them were smiling the entire trip as if they already knew the outcome of the battle ahead. Suddenly he remembered the bet that Gohan and he had at the Universal Martial Arts Tournament. This caused him to sweat badly when realized that Gohan must've kept on training her.

Within a few minutes they were at Capsule Corps and walking through the halls when they ran into a sweating Vegeta.

"What are Kakabrat and his mate doing here?" asked Vegeta as he looked at Trunks who was smiling nervously.

"Well Gohan and me have a bet that I can't beat Videl and Videl bet me that she can also beat me so were going to the gravity room to have a spar to see who is better." Answered Trunks

"Hmm…Is that so?" asked Vegeta as Gohan and Videl smiled and nodded their heads. "Well good luck son." Stated Vegeta as he walked down the hall before adding. "You're going to need all the luck in the world." 'Trunks has no idea how well Gohan has trained that girl. She is probably the strongest female saiya-jin that ever existed. Probably the strongest female in the universe, its strange how the strongest of each gender in the universe got together.'

Trunks paled when he heard his dad say that he was going to need all the luck in the world. He then looked at both Gohan and Videl and saw that the two of them were smirking evilly. 'Ahh man and I thought that I may actually wn this fight.' Thought Trunks.

"Well Trunks we better get in and start our fight." Said a grinning Videl as she entered the gravity room and set the gravity to 300 times Earth's normal gravity. This caused both Trunks and her to stumble before they got use to the gravity, but Gohan didn't seem to be affected at all by the change.

"Well why don't you two start your spar and I will do a light workout while I watch." Stated Gohan as he started sparring with an invisible opponent.

Trunks and Videl both fell into similar stances since each one of them had learned from Gohan. Even if the Gohan from the future wasn't as strong as the Gohan that was in the room with them, they had both learned from Piccolo when they were younger so they had the same style.

"GO!" Shouted both Trunks and Videl as they flew at each other still in their base forms. Both hit each other with a right hook at the same time, then they started a flurry of punches and counters for a few minutes with neither of the two backing down. Finally Trunks broke through with a hard kick to Videl's head which sent her flying. After a second she got quickly and got back into her stance.

"Well how about we take this up a notch." Suggested Videl as she turned into a super saiya-jin with little effort. Trunks then transformed and the two of them both flew at eachother again and Trunks looked as if he had a huge advantage against Videl as he got much more punches in.

'Wow! She is strong, but at this rate I will probably win in a few minutes.' Thought Trunks but as he was fighting at his max. Videl was actually fighting at only half of her max power. She was soon kicked across the room by a powerful kick by Trunks.

'_Well Videl I think that it is about time that you power-up and beat him.'_

'_Sure Gohan I've had my fun anyway.'_

She slowly got up acting as if she was hurt, but as she finally stood up she just smirked at Trunks. "Well I think that I'm warmed up well enough now. Why don't we take this up another notch?" Stated Videl as she powered up to her max which left Trunks staring at her in disbelief.

'How did she get so strong! I don't stand a chance against her now!' Thought Trunks as Videl disappeared from view since Trunks could no longer keep track of her. He quickly found out where she was when he felt a powerful kick that landed on his back which sent him flying into the wall the rest of the fight proceeded just like that until Trunks could no longer stand up and he just passed out.

"Good job Videl I knew that he stood no chance against you." Said Gohan as he came up and gave Videl a hug which she gladly returned.

"All thanks to your training Gohan." She said as she snuggled into his arms.

"You know you're really sweaty now." Stated Gohan

"Yeah so I thought you thought I was hot when we sparred?" asked Videl

"Got that right!" exclaimed Gohan as he kissed Videl while they stood over Trunks unconscious body.

"Well do you think that we should wake him up now?" asked Videl

"Yeah I'll give him a sensu bean." Said Gohan as he kneeled by Trunks and gave him the bean.

"Well Videl I guess you win. But please don't tell my mom that Lime and me started to bond." Begged Trunks

"Don't worry Trunks she won't tell her, but you will ask Lime out tomorrow right in front of her." Stated Gohan as he got surprised looks from both Videl and Trunks.

"What why?" asked a nervous Trunks

"For our little bet that I just won. Don't you remember that the loser has to do whatever the other says? Well that is terms and since you lost you're going to have to ask her out in front of Bulma." Stated Gohan with a wide grin.

"Oh come on is there anything else that I can do?" asked Trunks.

"Nope now Videl and I have to go home now so seeya tomorrow at school Trunks." Said Gohan as he led Videl out of the room.

"Do you think that he will actually do it?" asked Videl as they flew towards her house.

"Yeah he will, his saiya-jin pride won't let him not accept the terms of the bet. Plus he does like Lime and he has nothing to lose if he asks her out. I mean it's pretty obvious that they like each other." Stated Gohan as they landed at Videl's balcony.

"Yeah I guess you're right it's kinda similar to when we bonded." Said Videl.

"Haha I wouldn't say that. I mean we were together the day after we met and we have been together ever since then." Said Gohan in a happy voice.

"Hmm…not to mention we will be together till the day we die." Said Videl as she pulled out her engagement ring.

"Yeah, well I better go I'll see you tomorrow before school." Said Gohan as he leaned in and kissed Videl. He then took off leaving Videl standing on her balcony staring at his disappearing outline. The two of them were completely unaware that the day at Capsule Corps tomorrow would completely change their lives and send them on a great adventure.

* * *

High above the Earth an alien ship that resembled Frieza's was just orbiting the planet. Inside were a group of aliens that came from all corners of the galaxy. But one of them was much stronger than all of the others and his energy had nothing but darkness coming from it.

"How much longer until we are ready to kill the monkeys that killed my father and brothers Hakai?" asked the creature that resembled Cooler's final form except for the fact that his skin was a pale blue.

"Sir we have started gathering the energy that is needed to destroy the planet and should be ready to be fired by tomorrow. But why don't you just destroy the planet yourself since it would take much less time for you to gather the energy." Asked the warrior.

"I could but I don't want to give the monkeys any warning that they are about to die HAHAHA!" laughed the alien in a very cold voice.

* * *

The next morning Gohan woke up due to Goten bouncing on his chest while screaming that breakfast was ready. He quickly got dressed in his usual attire ate his breakfast with Chi Chi asking a few questions about how school was going and he quickly left the house and flew to school to meet up with Trunks and Videl. He landed inside an alley way and ran the rest of the way to school to find everyone in his grade outside waiting for the buses. He proceeded to find Videl.

"Hey Videl!" said Gohan as ran up and kissed her quickly.

"Hey Gohan! You seem happier than you usually do during school days." Asked Videl as she walked up to the buses with Gohan.

"Well we get to spend the weekend at Capsule Corps with each other and we get to see Trunks suffer when his mom has him discussing wedding plans." Replied Gohan as they walked onto the bus to get to there seats which were right by where Trunks and Lime were sitting.

"Hey you two looking forward to the trip to Capsule Corps?" asked Gohan as he smiled at Trunks.

"Yeah I can't wait till we get there Gohan! Bulma is supposed to be one of the nicest people in the world." Answered Lime as Trunks looked a bit pale.

"Well I'm pretty sure she is nice. But did you know that she actually has two kids! The older one doesn't like people knowing how famous his mom is." Stated Videl which made Trunks even more pale than before.

"Oh well maybe we might get to meet him when we get there later and take the tour." Said Gohan.

"Hmm I bet your right Gohan. It should be an interesting meeting." Agreed Videl.

'Hmm those two seem to know something and why does Trunks look like he just saw his dog die?' Thought Lime. "Hey Trunks what's wrong? You don't look to good right now. Does it have something to do with sitting by me?"

"What! No not at all I don't mind sitting by you, I actually enjoy it quite a bit. I'm just a little nervous to be going on this trip and all hehe." Answered Trunks nervously.

"Well I guess it does have something to do with us meeting the smartest women in the world." Replied Lime as the bus started to drive to Capsule Corps while talking to Gohan, Videl, and Erasa while Sharpner was doing all that was in his power to get Erasa to talk to him, much to her delight. Soon enough the bus pulled up to the building which had Bulma Briefs standing right outside the front gate with a devious smile on her face which made Trunks pale a bit when he saw her.

"Umm Lime do you think that you could wait with me until everyone else is off the bus before we go?" asked an extremely nervous Trunks.

'Hmm I wonder why he wants me to wait? Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt at all.' "Sure Trunks I can wait in here with you." Answered Lime as Gohan as Videl passed by them.

"Well I guess you were right about him actually going through with the bet Gohan." Stated Videl.

"Don't forget what saiya-jin pride does to us. Sometimes it is the most annoying thing in the world." Replied Gohan as they stepped off the bus and waited for it to completely unload. During which they saw that Bulma was staring directly at them.

'Hmm I wonder where Trunks is at?' Thought Bulma before she saw him coming down the stairs with a bright smile on his face. 'Why is he all hap…' Thought Bulma as she saw that he was holding the hands of a lovely lady who had brunette hair.

"What's up with Bulma?" asked Videl as she saw that Bulma's eyes had just popped out of her head as she stared at the bus.

"I think I know what is wrong with her." Answered Gohan as he pointed in the direction of Trunks and Lime who were holding each others hands.

"!" Screamed Videl as she ran at the new couple and hugged the two of them while Gohan just jogged over to where they were.

"Well I always thought that you two would make a cute couple." Stated Gohan as he hugged Trunks and then Lime.

Bulma finally got a hold of herself and gathered all of the students at the front of the building. She started talking about what Capsule Corps did and how they worked and then she talked about the room arrangements for the weekend. While she was talking she kept glancing at Trunks and Lime.

"Is there a reason Bulma Briefs keeps staring at us." Asked a confused Lime.

"Umm well there kinda is a reason and I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Answered a nervous Trunks.

"Umm okay do you know Bulma or something." Asked a confused Lime not really expecting an answer.

"Well yes we do." Stated Trunks as he also pointed at both Gohan and Videl who were both nodding their heads.

"Well any ways class you will be staying in the west wing of the third floor. There will be two to a room and no boy girl arrangements." Said Bulma as most of the class groaned out in disappointment. "Now why don't all of the boys get on this side while all of the girls get on that side." Said Bulma as the class began to get on their sides.

"What do you three think that you are doing?" asked a confused Bulma as she watched Trunks, Gohan, and Videl get into their groups. "Trunks you can just have your room and Gohan and Videl you two can have your normal room in the Son Wing of the building." Said Bulma as all of the class started to process what they said.

"YOU THREE KNOW BULMA BRIEFS!" Shouted Erasa as she was the first to process this new information.

"Yeah they know me. I mean Trunks is my son and Gohan is my godson so of course they would know me or didn't they tell you this?" asked a confused Bulma.

"YOU'RE BULMA'S SON/GODSON AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT GOHAN AND VIDEL CAN HAVE THEIR OWN ROOM!" Shouted the entire class at once.

"Well yes they are and of course Gohan and Videl would have their own room since the two of them are engaged." Said Bulma which made the entire crowd shut up and just stare at the blushing teenagers.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED." Screamed Erasa as she hugged both of the saiya-jins in one of the tightest hugs they had ever felt. While the rest of the class could barely understand what had just happened. It was as if their world had just ended.

"Well I guess since they know I can put this on." Muttered Videl as she got her engagement ring out and put it on her finger. Erasa could only stare at the ring in wonder since it was probably one of the best that she had ever seen.

"Well anyway why don't we go up to our rooms now? Today will be a free day just follow the signs to the entertainment rooms, pool, and the gym and you should be fine now lets go." Said Bulma as she walked into the building with the stunned class following behind her.

* * *

A few minutes later Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Lime, Erasa, and Sharpner were all sitting in the Son Wing talking, since the saiya-jins didn't want to deal with Vegeta at the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me your mother was Bulma Briefs?" asked Lime in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry Lime…it's just that I wanted you to say yes to me when I asked you out before you knew who my mom was. I wanted you to say yes because it was me and not who my parents are." Answered Trunks sincerely.

"Ahh well I guess that is a good enough reason. But you should've known that I wouldn't care who your parents are Trunks." Said Lime as she hugged Trunks.

"Well this is all nice, but why don't you guys give us a personal tour of the place since you know your ways around and we don't." Asked Sharpner as he sat by Erasa.

"Hmm…that sounds like a good idea Sharpner! We can show you guys where Gohan's inventions are!" Said an excited Videl who was eager to show off Gohan's brilliance which made him blush.

"Wow! Gohan that is pretty impressive. Videl is one lucky girl I can tell you that both Brains and Brawn!" exclaimed Erasa which made Sharpner look a bit down.

"Yeah well I guess we better get going if we don't want to get caught by Vegeta." Suggested Gohan who was also eager to show off his inventions.

* * *

The group later found themselves in a giant hanger which was called Hanger G. The humans in the group could only stare in wonder when they saw all of the inventions that littered the hanger including a massive ship.

"Well this is my personal hanger where I like to make most of my inventions. I mostly make vehicles and some training equipment that would come in handy for me and that there is my pride and joy." Said Gohan as he pointed at the giant ship. "I used parts from an alien ship that landed on the planet when I was seven years old and began to modify and fix the ship up to where it is now. A matter of fact I could go off into space at any time since it has enough resources to feed the six of us for about ten years before we would need to restock." Stated Gohan as he chuckled at the shocked faces that were on his human friends.

"Are you saying that aliens have been on Earth before?" Asked Lime in a skeptical voice.

"Yes I am and a matter of fact Cell was so strong because he had alien genes in him." Answered Gohan.

"WHAT CELL WAS PART ALIEN! HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" asked Erasa in surprise.

"I studied a part of his DNA before the Cell Games." Answered Gohan. "Well would you guys like to take a tour of my ship?" asked Gohan as he led them up the ramp which closed after they had entered.

"Well this is the cockpit as you guys can clearly see. Videl and I know all of the controls so we can both operate the ship whenever we like. This hear is the galactic map which has thousands of planets on it. Some of them have life that is friendly while most of them belong to what is known through space as the Cold Empire." Explained Gohan.

Suddenly the alarms on the ship came to life which made Gohan run for the controls. Suddenly his eyes widened in alarm as he read what the alarms were going off for. "All of you get in your seats now!" Shouted Gohan as he sat in the pilot's chair and began to press a series of buttons. Everyone took their seats immediately and soon the ship blasted off the Earth and into space.

After a few minutes gravity returned to normal as the view window showed that they were indeed in space, then suddenly Gohan turned around and faced his friends.

"Guys I don't know how to say this, but the Earth was just destroyed." said Gohan in somber tone.

* * *

Wow I got that chapter done quickly. Now it is time for all of them to start on the journey and to kick some major butt. Send me ideas on how I should tell the next part of this story. Please review and tell me how you think the story is going.


	10. Chapter 10

Well it is time for Chapter 10. I can't believe that I have actually written ten chapters so far. It feels good to know how far I've come from the beginning and just remember that I am planning on finishing this story no matter what and that is a promise okay. Now I know the Earth being blown up is a huge plot twist but it's going to work well with the story that I have planned so far.

* * *

Chapter 10: Now What?

The news that Gohan had just told the group hit them like a ton of bricks and they were left speechless as Gohan stared out the window towards what remained of their home. They were all feeling shocked and confused on how the planet could just blow up like that. Suddenly Erasa found her voice after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean? How can the Earth just be destroyed? We were just on it five minutes ago." Asked Erasa in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know Erasa, all that I know is that the ship detected the weapon a moment before it fired and I barely had enough time to save us as it is." Replied Gohan without even looking at the five of them. He then turned around and walked at the door and motioned for them to follow him. Which they all did slowly.

They were all seated in the living area just waiting for someone to speak up, but none of them had anything to say about what had just happened. Gohan hugged Videl closer to him as he thought about what they would need to do next.

"After all that I've done to save the world it gets blown up just like that with absolutely no warning at all." Stated Gohan

"Don't worry Gohan I'm sure it will be alright." Replied Videl in a sincere voice.

"Yeah It's just that we never discovered where New Namek is located. We can't wish everyone back unless we can find it." Answered Gohan as he pulled Videl closer to him. They sat there in silence unsure of what to say when Erasa suddenly started to cry.

"W-What are we going to do now? W-Were the last humans left! W-What are we going to do!" Screamed Erasa when she finally realized what was happening to them.

"Erasa calm down everything is going to b…" Gohan started only to be interrupted by Erasa.

"CALM DOWN! EVERYONE WE KNOW IS DEAD AND HOW IS IT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Shouted Erasa as Trunks, Videl, and Gohan as one looked at each other and decided to reveal their secrets.

"Look Erasa if you calm down for one minute we can explain what we are going to do." Said Gohan in a soothing voice which seemed to calm Erasa down a bit but she started to cry a little and hugged a still stunned Sharpner.

"Okay Trunks, Videl, and I all have a secret that very little people on Earth knew. I hope it doesn't change the way you three think about us." Continued Gohan as he got shocked looks from all of the humans on the ship. "Now what you three need to know is that we three are not fully human…we are also part of another race the galaxy knows as the saiya-jins." Stated Gohan which made the jaws of every human in the room to drop to the ground.

"WHAT I'M DATING AN ALIEN!" Shouted Lime in such a tone that it made every saiya-jin in the room hold their ears in pain while Erasa and Sharpner just stared at their friends in shock.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Lime I just thought that you would think of me as a freak." Said Trunks in a sincere voice as he walked up to Lime.

"Why would I care if you're an alien or not? You're still you and nothing would change that even if you were alien." Said Lime as she hugged Trunks which made him smile brightly.

"Well that's not even half of what we have to tell the three of you so I suggest that you listen to the story I'm going to tell you and hold off the questions until I say that you can ask one okay." Said Gohan as he got nods from all three of the humans. "Okay I think that it would be best if I started with how my father came to Earth in the first place and the circumstances that led up to it. The saiya-jins were once a powerful race that was feared throughout the galaxy, but also respected for the great power that they had. It was this power that led to them being contracted by a powerful alien known as Frieza who was the strongest in the galaxy at the time. Frieza saw the powers that the saiya-jins possessed as a way to expand his empire to new heights, and thus sent saiya-jins to all corners of the galaxy to clear planets of all existing life so that he could sell the planet for his conquests. If you haven't guessed already Frieza was the Prince of the Cold Family, but also the strongest which practically made him the leader. Now the partnership that Frieza and the saiya-jins had was a very beneficial for each side, but eventually Frieza began to get scared of the saiya-jins since even their low class warriors were now starting to surpass even Frieza's elite troops. A matter of fact the saiya-jin low class that Frieza began to fear was actually my grandfather who was known as Bardock. Frieza tried to have all of Bardock's squad eliminated, but my grandfather fought off the ambush by himself and then went back to the saiya-jin home world, which is known as Planet Vegeta, so that he could warn the other saiya-jins. When he got there none of the saiya-jins believed him so he took off to confront Frieza alone in a desperate struggle for survival. My grandfather fought through Frieza's entire private army all by himself, but when he reached Frieza he wasn't even close to his power level and Frieza killed him and the entire with a single attack. Only a handful of saiya-jins survived the destruction of the planet. One was Trunks father Vegeta who just happens to be our prince. Then another was Videl's mother, but we have no idea how she got here. Now saiya-jin new borne that had low power levels were usually sent to weak planets so that they could kill everyone on the planet all by themselves. Now luckily for the Earth my dad hit his head as a child and eventually became one of it's defenders." Explained Gohan as he waited for the words that he had just said to sink in.

His friends eventually were able to grasp what he was explaining and he continued with the exploits of the Z-Fighters all the way up to the time before Trunks made his first appearance when Lime asked her first question.

"Wait if Trunks is the son of Vegeta, then where has he been this entire story?" She asked confused.

"Well that's the next part, well as he went to confront Frieza we found that Frieza was already in a battle with a super-saiya-jin. The warrior easily dispatched Frieza and his father and then came over to us and told us that he was from the future where there were two androids that had nearly destroyed the planet. That warrior was the future son of Bulma and Vegeta." Stated Gohan as all of the humans finally figured out that Trunks wasn't from their time period.

"Wow!" They all said at the exact same time in aww.

Gohan then continued his story all the way up to when Videl and he joined High School. While the other two added additional details into the conversation.

"Wow I can't believe that it was actually Gohan who defeated Cell! Wait is there any chance that I can be that strong?" Asked Sharpner when Gohan was done.

"No Sharpner there is no chance of you ever becoming as strong as us, but you can go to the point at which you could be one of the strongest in the universe if you tried hard enough which we may need you to do." Answered Gohan.

"Woah are you serious? How strong are you exactly Gohan?" Asked Erasa.

"My power level hasn't been contested in a few years ever since my battle with Bojack where I ascended to a whole new level of super saiya-jin. Now I think its time that I show you around the ship and what you're going to do to get stronger." Said Gohan.

Gohan showed where everyone was going to sleep for the entire trip. Then he proceeded to show them the fully automated kitchen that Gohan designed just for saiya-jins and anyone else who had a huge appetite. Then he showed them the two training rooms that they would be learning how to use on the trip. One was made for saiya-jins, while the other was made for fighters that were unable to reach a saiya-jins level. This room had programs that would teach the basics of ki and martial arts so that they could learn quickly. Soon everyone was getting tired so Gohan decided to send everyone else off to bed.

* * *

"Gohan what are we going to do now? We can't go to New Namek since we don't know the coordinates." Asked Videl as she lay in Gohan's arms.

"I think I have a plan on how we can find New Namek. If we can find Planet Yadrat, I could perhaps learn the Instant Transmission Technique and use that to locate New Namek. But the last time I checked the map, Yadrat was located on a key intersection in the Cold Empire. So there is a good chance that we will have to fight to learn the Technique." Replied Gohan.

"Well it's a good thing that we have the most powerful warrior in the galaxy on our side isn't it." Retorted Videl.

"Yeah I guess it is, but we have a problem about going to Yadrat. It turns out that Earth was attacked by the last of the Cold Empire's royalty. It turns out that it was Frieza's eldest brother who blew up the planet. He is much stronger than Frieza and it worries me that he is going to Yadrat at the exact same time as us to learn the technique himself. He's been away ever since Frieza died because he's been looking for the last of the saiya-jins." Replied Gohan as he pulled Videl closer to him.

"How do you know all of that?" asked Videl as she looked into his coal black eyes.

"I intercepted a message that was sent by the ship that blew up the Earth. It will reach Yadrat two days before we do and a large portion of the Cold army will be there waiting to go on ofensive to take that last free planets in the galaxy." Answered Gohan as he gazed into Videl's sapphire eyes.

"So what you're saying is that we are going to need to get stronger to fight off this army by ourselves?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, but we're going to need Sharpner, Erasa, and Lime to get stronger as well otherwise we won't stand a single chance to win. They will need to defend the ships otherwise; there will be no point in even trying. But let's not worry about that now because there are much more important things I'd rather do than worry." Said Gohan right before he started kissing Videl passionately.

* * *

The next morning Gohan and Videl walked into the kitchen to find everyone already up and eating lunch. Trunks looked up at the two saiya-jins and noticed right away that they didn't seem to upset as if they had a plan.

"So what's wrong with you two?" asked a curious Trunks as everyone looked at Gohan and Videl.

"I have a plan so that we can bring Earth back." Stated Gohan simply.

"How? We don't know where Namek is." Said Trunks as he attempted to crush Gohan's plan but Gohan just smirked at him.

"Well we're going to go to planet Yadrat so that we can learn the Instant Transmission Technique so that we can locate New Namek. There is one problem though." Added Gohan

"Well what is the problem?" asked Lime who decided to enter the conversation.

"If we go to Yadrat we are going to have to face a large portion of the Cold Army and the new leader of the Cold Empire." Stated Gohan in a serious expression.

"WHAT! IF WE DO THAT THEN THEY COULD GET KILLED!" Shouted Trunks who didn't want to see his future mate get hurt.

"Well that's why we are going to force them to train for the next six months. If they train hard enough then they will be able to defeat the elites of the Empire easily." Replied Videl who decided to stick up for Gohan.

"So what you're saying is that they are going to have to train as hard as they can for a while otherwise we are doomed?" asked Trunks.

"Yes now listen up you three we have six months until we reach planet Yadrat. The Cold Army is going to be there and the three of you must be ready to fight by then otherwise we cannot wish the Earth back. The Three of us will work just as hard and hopefully I can get these two to the next level of super saiya-jin. But it is your choice in this matter." Stated Gohan in a serious tone.

"Well if it's the only way to bring the Earth back then I'm in! Besides without Earth how am I going to ever shop again." Answered Erasa first which surprised everyone completely.

"If Erasa can do it than I certainly can." Added Lime, which made Trunks smile brightly.

"Well I'm not going to let you five have all of the fun. If I can become one of the strongest in the galaxy then count me in." Added Sharpner, which completed the discussion.

* * *

The next six months went by quickly for everyone on the ship. Lime and Trunks completed their bond two weeks into the flight, which surprised Sharpner and Erasa who had just started dating. Gohan was able to teach both Videl and Trunks how to become an ascended super saiya-jin, and they were even close to reaching the third level. Sharpner, Erasa, and Lime had all made huge leaps in their training. Sharpner was the strongest and his powerlevel was around Tien's when the Cell Games took place. Erasa and Lime were about the same level which was roughly around Yamcha's level of strength during the Cell Games. All in all Gohan had concluded that they were ready for the challenge that awaited them. Tomorrow would be the day that the people of Earth were avenged. No matter what Gohan was not going to stop until the entire Cold Army was defeated at their hands. It was time for battle.

* * *

Well here it is chapter 10. I didn't like writng this chapter too much but it was important to discuss the events that lead up to the final battle and Gohan's history. The next chapter is going to be the beginning of the battle, and the one after that will be the finish and then the last one will be the Earth getting back and everyone getting settled into their lives. Tell me how you like it and give me any ideas on how you would like the next battle to take place.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here, it is the last segment of Together. I definitely enjoyed writing this fic and have many ideas for future stories. I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and for reviewing it when I asked. This chapter will be the start of the battle on Yadrat. The one after this one will be the conclusion to the entire story and I will start my next one after that. Now without further adu I give you chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Plan of Attack

The time had finally come to land on Yadrat. Everyone knew what they had to do to survive and to save the Earth. Gohan, Videl, and Trunks were to assault the main camp of the enemy and fight an army. Then Gohan would confront the new leader of the Cold Empire and engage him in combat. Luckily, they were able to establish communications with a resistance on Yadrat and they learned the location of the camp. They also learned the location of the leader of Yadrat and that quite a number of troops were holding him. However, that is why Erasa, Sharpner, and Lime would go to the prison that the Cold Army had erected and free the leader and the soldiers who were still alive. The resistance would also launch an attack at the same time to help with the escape. To say the least Gohan was surprised that the Yadrat would just agree to help them. But it turns out that everyone on the planet knew who Gohan was due to Goku's exstensive stories of him during his stay on the planet.

The group of warriors were prepared for battle with each wearing a personalized version of saiya-jin armour. Gohan wore armour similar to his grandfather Bardock and even had the red bandanna. Vegeta had given the armour to Gohan when he turned 16, which was the age of an adult in their culture. Erasa and Lime wore black spandex with a breastplate that looked similar to Vegeta's when he first came to Earth. Videl wore pink spandex with a black set of armour which was similar to Gohans only it was more fitting for a women. Trunks wore an exact replica to the armour he wore at the Cell Games and Sharpener wore a set of armour that looked similar to the set that Turles wore when he came to Earth.

"Are you ready for this Videl?" Asked Gohan as he sat by Videl in the living area on the ship.

"Yes I know that I am ready. I just hope that you are." Responded Videl as she kissed him.

"Well I know that I can take care of everyone on this planet and Frieza's brother isn't going to stand a chance." Stated Gohan as he sat up. "Look we better get down to the launch bays and get ready to go."

"Yeah it's going to take everything we have just to get out of this alive. Lime, Sharpner, and Erasa are going to have to be extremely careful. They aren't anywhere near the level that we are at, but they should be at least twenty times stronger than the elites that the Cold Empire has." Answered Videl as they walked slowly hand in hand to the launch bays.

"Well I guess we better go over the plan one last time." Said Gohan as Videl and he walked into the launch bays where they found everyone waiting. They others quickly gathered around for the briefing. "Okay here we go this is the moment that we have been training for in the last six months. We are going to be fighting the entire Cold Army later and I know that we have prepared well for this moment. Videl, Trunks, and I will be starting the assault on the main camp, which will draw soldiers from other parts of the planet to us. Meanwhile Erasa, Lime, and Sharpner you will meet with the Yadrat resistance located at these coordinates. From there you will begin your attack on the prison facility where you will rescue the King and most of the army and anyone who wishes to fight against the Cold Army. If you cannot achieve this goal then Trunks will leave our theater and join you. Does everyone understand the plan?" Asked Gohan in a commanding tone.

"Gotcha Gohan, Lime, Erasa, and I should be able to kick some alien ass." Declared Sharpner.

"Yeah we should be able to handle it! Besides I'm sure Trunks could easily come and offer us a hand if we get in trouble." Exclaimed Lime as she winked at Trunks.

"I got your back Gohan and I'm pretty sure that Videl has your back too. Just don't use too much energy before you fight the leader." Stated Trunks.

"Yeah nothing is going to happen to my man on my watch." Added Videl.

"Good now we only have a few minutes before we must go. If we win tonight, the Earth will be back within a week. Now everyone to their pods and get ready for the fight of your lives.

The six warriors all entered six separate pods that resembled the pods used in the first AVP movie. They all sat in silence as the timer counted down the time they had until they were to be launched into the atmosphere of the planet. All of them thought on their task and there was perfect concentration in all of them. The ships voice came on in each pod and started the countdown starting at ten. At one, the ship released the pods and they all flew down to the planet below at incredible speeds that would've killed someone who had never trained before. It did not take long for the pods to hit the ground.

* * *

The warriors stepped out of their pods and met in the center of a very large crater. "Okay everyone this is what we trained for. Let's not waste any more time and get this over with." Said Gohan as he took off with Videl and Trunks right behind them.

"Well let's go you two." Stated Lime as she took off in the direction of the rendevous point.

* * *

"Sir we have detected a ship orbiting the planet and about five minutes ago it launched pods down to the surface." Stated a small pale green alien that had the appearance of a weakling.

"What were the powerlevels of the beings inside the pod?" asked the last of the Cold Empire. He looked similar to Frieza's final form except for the fact that he had an Ice blue type of color to him. His name was simply Ice Cold the last of the Cold Family. (I know it's a gay name but I couldn't think of anything.)

"Sir we have scanned them and three of them appear to have saiya-jin energy signatur…" Said the alien just before it was sent to HFIL.

"I WANT ALL OF MY MEN READY FOR A FIGHT NOW! HAKAI GET IN HERE AND PREPARE NOW!" Screamed the alien known as Ice. But just as he finished his scream an explosion appeared out of nowhere near the outskirts of the camp.

Warriors from all over the camp came to the hole that had just been blasted into their wall. What they saw were three figures standing among the smoke that lingered from the explosion. Finally, the dust settled to reveal three warriors all wearing armour. Nevertheless, the thing that surprised them the most were the tails that poked out of their backsides. (I don't know how they got their tales back. Just imagine that they all had it for a while and were just hiding it.)

"S-s-saiya-jins but how?" Stuttered one of the warriors and all of the men just looked shocked to say the least. They all knew of the powers that the saiya-jin that had killed Frieza and Cooler had.

"It doesn't matter what they are! There are only three of them men! Let's rip these monkeys apart limb from limb!" Shouted one of the officers, which sent all of the men into line. He then launched himself straight at the saiya-jins.

* * *

Sharpner, Erasa, and Lime had only flown for a few minutes before they reached the rendezvous point that was set up. They didn't have to wait long for in only one minute twenty soldiers all wearing an armour similar to the one that Goku wore when he got back from Earth. The leader quickly made his way to the group of humans and told them the plan for attack. They were to attack the large group of guards while some of the Yadrat Elites would fight alongside them while the rest would sneak in through the sewer system and rescue the others that would join them.

"Well let's get this over with this then." Stated Sharpner confidently to which the Yadrat General could only nod his head. The group then flew to the currently undermanned prison thanks to the group of saiya-jins. They soon arrived and blew up the head guard station which killed ten men before the battle even started.

"Okay everyone stick together like we practiced." Shouted Sharpner as the prisons guards began to surround the group thirteen. At once, twenty of them charged at the group, but they were quickly beaten back by the defenders.

Sharpner launched himself into the crowd and began to fight with everything he had. His flanks were protected by both Erasa and Lime the trio was doing surprisingly well considering the fact that they only had six months of training. The Cold Army could barely even touch them, but the men just kept coming as if there were an endless stream of them.

Meanwhile the Yadrat Elites weren't doing nearly as well as the humans were. They were stronger than most of the beings in the Cold Army, but not by too much. They started to get tired much quicker and their numbers began to drop soon after the battle began. But that didn't stop them from putting up one hell of a fight. Soon there were only three of the original ten left, but they were by far the strongest out of the group and had made there way over to where the humans were fighting. The group fought in perfect sync of each other and things were starting to look good when less and less reinforcements began to arrive.

Suddenly a huge wave of soldiers arrived on the scene and quickly overwhelmed the defenses of the group of six. Erasa was hit with a powerful blast that knocked her out of the air and caused her to scream in pain. Sharpner quickly took his mind off the battle to see if she was alright when he was suddenly hit by three different attacks. Lime was the only one left besides the three Yadrat Elites and they fought as hard as they could to protect Erasa and Lime, but things didn't look to good.

* * *

Gohan, Videl, and Trunks were completely decimating the thousands of warriors that had come to fight them. They didn't even have to turn super saiya-jin to fight them, but that didn't stop them from transforming just to get the battle over with. They had agreed that only physical attacks should be used since using too much energy would cause them to lose too much energy.

"Feels like the old days on Namek." Stated Gohan as Videl and Trunks made it back to them. The entire army was rooted to the ground in fear after watching these three warriors completely tear apart hundreds of them.

"Haha you forget that you were a lot weaker back then Gohan." Stated Videl as she smirked at the petrified warriors.

"Yeah Gohan this is just a bit too easy now. I can't believe that you ever had trouble with weaklings such as them." Added Trunks as he too smirked at the army.

"Well I was only six at the time, but what ever lets finish this now." Said Gohan as he charged at the line of soldiers with Videl and Trunks following right behind him. The soldiers couldn't even see them move until it was either too late to save themselves or when the saiya-jins stopped to smirk at their petrified faces. This continued for a good thirty minutes until only about three hundred terrified soldiers were standing in front of the three barely even weakened saiya-jins.

"I am only going to say this once. Go to your ships and leave this planet forever or we will kill the rest of you in a matter of seconds." Stated Gohan in a deadly voice.

The soldiers didn't need to be told twice as they all turned as one and got ready to fly off to their ships. Unfortunately right before they blasted off an explosion came from the center of the group and killed all three hundred soldiers in less than a second.

"I had a feeling that the leader wouldn't let his men escape and that he would kill them if they tried." Said Gohan as he looked up into the sky and saw two aliens flying towards them. One was clearly related to Frieza except for the fact that his skin had more of a bluish tint to it and it had a cold calculating smile on his face. The other was what could only be described as a sinister looking demon. It had fiery red skin with crimson eyes that just defined evil in every way. It had black wings and a long thin black tail and had one of the most sinister smiles one could imagine on his face.

"So you must be the monkeys that have been causing my troops so much trouble. No matter you stand no chance against Hakai and me." Said the alien that was obviously the leader.

"Keep talking lizard we'll see who stands after this battle is over." Retorted Gohan calmly.

"How dare you insult me! I am the most powerful being in the entire universe!" Yelled Ice.

"Hmm that is exactly what both of your brothers said before they died." Replied Gohan in a confident tone.

"Master let me kill this monkey kill this monkey for you. It shouldn't take too much time to end its pitiful life and I've always wanted to taste the blood of a saiya-jin." Interjected the Demon.

"No that one is mine! You can take the other two and make sure that they suffer before you kill them." Replied Ice.

"Trunks! Erasa and Sharpner just had their power level drop. It seems like Lime is in trouble. You better get over there quickly or she might get hurt." Said Gohan as he watched the two aliens talk about who was to fight who.

"Dang, your right Gohan…are you sure that you don't need my help to take these two on?" Asked Trunks.

"Of course Gohan and I can take care of these weaklings. Gohan! I get the red one and you can kill the lizard." Stated Videl.

"Deal…Videl I want you to be careful in this fight…I love you!" replied Gohan

"Looks like you two have this handled I'm going now…Kick some ass for me okay!" Said Trunks right before he blasted off to where Lime was fighting.

"Gohan I'm with you till the end and I love you too." Said Videl as she walked over to Gohan and gave him a kiss.

"Well if the two of you are ready now I think we should start this fight." Said Gohan as Videl and he turned and glared at the two aliens.

The Demon just smirked a sinister smile as it looked at Videl and Ice just stood there with an emotionless mask as the two groups stared at each other. Suddenly both Gohan and Videl powered up to super saiya-jins and launched themselves at Ice and Hakai. Both Aliens didn't expect them to be so fast and each got punched in the face sending them flying.

Ice got up quickly and flew back at Gohan and both launched themselves into a flurry of punches, kicks, blocks, and counters. Each warrior gained nothing on the other for a few minutes until Gohan broke through Ice's defenses with a powerful punch straight to the gut. However, the aliens tail came up at the last second to hit Gohan before he could continue the attack. The two flew apart and came back at each other again but this time they both locked hands and were locked in a vicious power struggle. Unfortunately, Ice won this struggle and head butted Gohan right in the face causing him to lose focus. This was all that was needed as Ice proceeded to beat on Gohan for a few minutes.

Gohan knew that Ice was too powerful to beat at the moment and needed to ascend to the next level or the battle would be lost. He then got a brilliant plan to use on of his friends favorite techniques to give him the edge in the battle. He brought both hands to his face and yelled "SOLAR FLARE!" This gave him all the time he needed as Ice was forced to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he found Gohan staring at him with a triumphant look on his face. But Ice also noticed that the saiya-jin had changed a bit again which left him wondering if there was a level beyond super-saiya-jin. His suspicions were confirmed as Gohan fazed from view and hit Ice right in the stomach and sent him flying into the air. Gohan then appeared in front of Ice's flying body and hammer kicked him right to the ground below.

Ice got back to his feet and glared at the smirking saiya-jin above him. 'I guess it's time that I finished this battle before I don't have any more time to power up.' Thought Ice as he began to gather his energy around him.

* * *

Videl wasn't fairing as nearly well as Gohan since Hakai was already in his strongest form. Videl could barely defend herself and Hakai barely gave her anytime to think of a strategy let alone to power up to the second level. 'I have to think of something now. He is way too powerful at the moment to beat him at this level.' But luck was on her side as Gohan changed to the second level which distracted Hakai long enough for Videl to land a powerful kick to his gut which sent him flying to the ground. She then took her position and began to focus her energy around her. Luckily Hakai was to slow to get up and Videl completed he transformation with a resounding yell. Hakai no longer felt as confident as he had earlier when Videl fazed from view and punched in the back of his head.

* * *

Lime knew that in only a few minutes she would have nothing left to defend herself and her friends. She decided to put the rest of her power into a Buster Cannon and fired it at the group of warriors that were flying at her. The attack hit the center and a huge explosion took out most of the soldiers. She fell to the ground exhausted and unable to properly defend herself as the last of the army started to approach her weakened body. She closed her eyes as she saw one of them prepare a blast that had more than enough energy to kill Sharpner, Erasa, and her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see that alien had been ripped right in half by a blast that had come from the sky. She looked up and smiled one of the most brilliant smiles one could imagine as Trunks floated there above the last of the army. At seeing this many floating above them the soldiers all flew off scared for their lives since they knew that they stood no chance against him.

"Lime are you okay?" Asked Trunks as he hugged her.

"Yeah I'm just extremely tired at the moment. Erasa and Sharpner got knocked unconscious earlier when the reinforcements arrived. Where are Gohan and Videl?" Asked Lime as last thought.

"Well its good thing that they're okay and Gohan and Videl are fighting the leaders of the army at the moment." Trunks said as he went over and picked both Erasa and Sharpner up.

* * *

"So boy do you like my new form or is it too powerful for you?" asked Ice in a confident tone. He looked similar to Cooler's final form only except he was blue, not purple, and his power level was much higher.

Gohan just floated there for a second before he began to gather his energy around him for another transformation. In an explosion of golden light, he turned into a super saiya-jin three and stared down at Ice. Gohan was still stronger, but not by much. This battle had just started to get interesting.

* * *

Well this is chapter 11. Tell me how you like it and give me any suggestions on how I should finish the story next chapter. I'm so glad that I'm about to finish my very first story ever, but I would like to have 100 reviews when I finish the story so please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is the final Chapter of my very first story and boy am I glad that I'm going to finish it. This chapter will be the end of the fight between Gohan and Ice. Then it will go into the aftermath and last the epilogue. I'm thankful for everyone who read my story and a special thanks if you reviewed at least once.

* * *

Chapter 12: The End

Gohan and Ice glared at each other as they floated fifty yards across from each other. Both knew that this would be the end for one of them it was a battle to the death and neither had a doubt in their mind. "Haha this will be the end of you saiya-jin. I am the strongest being in the galaxy and no monkey will ever be as strong as me!" Declared Ice.

"No you will not win this battle. I will never allow you to win and as long as I'm still alive you will be defeated! I won't let you leave just to go around killing more and more. Your blood lust is unquenchable and no more will die by your hands anymore!" Shouted Gohan as he charged at Ice.

With his super saiya-jin 3 speed, he easily started to pummel Ice with attack after attack. But Gohan knew that if he didn't finish this battle quickly he would revert back to the second level. He kneed Ice in the gut making the lizard double over in pain and Gohan brought his elbow down onto Ice's head sending him to the ground. The impact caused a huge crater in the ground, and the shock waves could be felt for miles around.

'No way could that be the end of it! He has to be planning something, or looking for a way to escape.' Thought Gohan as he floated over the massive crater in the ground. Suddenly he looked at Videl when he felt her energy begin to plummet.

* * *

Videl continued to pummel Hakai with everything she had. It was clear that the demon couldn't continue to put up a defense for much longer and that Videl was going to win, but Hakai still didn't give up since it still had one trick up it's sleeves. Although it knew that the attack probably wouldn't succeed it could weaken her to the point that she could no longer defend herself. So as Videl started to attack once more, Hakai started to focus his energy for the attack. She kept striking at Hakai at any opening possible, but Videl was starting to get tired and Hakai knew that it would soon be the time that he would unleash his attack. Finally he saw an opening in her offense and delivered a kick straight to her gut causing her to gasp in pain. At this Hakai brought both of his hands together and shot red bolts of lighting at Videl. The bolts wrapped around her paralyzing her in the process. "Time to finish this now!" Yelled the Demon as he flew into the air away from Videl's struggling figure.

"DIE!" He yelled as black ball of energy started to form in his palms. After he put all of his energy into the black ball of death; he launched the attack at Videl's weakened form.

Videl watched in horror as the attack flew at her in what seemed like slow motion. _'Gohan, I'm so sorry. I love you.' _She thought just before a bright flash appeared in front of her.

'_It's not over yet Videl. Did you really think that I would let that thing ever hurt you?' _Asked Gohan through the bond. The light died down and Videl could see that it was indeed Gohan who had saved her, but something seemed wrong. He wasn't glowing gold, but was glowing white as though he were an angel.

"This is the end for you! This technique allows me to absorb any attack made from pure negative energy and redirect it back at the one who fired it by using positive energy!" Shouted Gohan as beam of pure white energy flew from him straight to the shocked Hakai. The demon couldn't do anything since the blast flew faster then he could see and the blast hit him directly causing him to disintegrate completely.

Gohan fell to the ground on one knee as he changed back to the second level. 'Dang that attack drained too much energy, but it was the only thing that I could do. If I tried to block it then it would've exploded and killed Videl.' He thought as Videl walked over to him.

"Gohan, is it over yet? Did we win?" asked Videl in a whisper, but suddenly a blast came from the sky and hit her right in the back causing her to scream out and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Haha not quite yet monkeys. I will kill the two of you together and make you suffer before I finally kill you." Laughed out Ice, who had just decided to reappear after witnessing the death of his strongest general.

"Grrr…I am going to finish you once and for all Ice!" Yelled Gohan as his aura blasted out from him and he charged the alien once more. But this time Ice had the advantage and fazed from view just before Gohan's attack hit his face. Gohan continued to chase Ice, but no matter what Gohan did, he just couldn't manage to land a single hit on Ice. The lizard smirked as Gohan came closer to him once again, but this time instead of dodging he flew back at Gohan and punched him in the face before Gohan could even see him move, it was a devastating blow and it stunned Gohan for a few seconds. During this Ice brought his tail up, wrapped it around Gohan's neck, and started to punch him with everything he had. The blows kept coming and Gohan couldn't do anything to protect himself from the attack. Each blow weakened Gohan and he could feel himself start to power down. Finally Ice grabbed both of Gohan's shoulders and with a yell he headbutted Gohan right in the face with all of his strength. The blow was all that was needed for Gohan to lose control of his transformation.

"I'm going to kill you saiya-jin and after you're dead I'm going to kill the saiya-jin that ran earlier and kill him. After I'm finished with the two of you, I'm going after your mate." Stated Ice. "I'm going to make her suffer the most saiya-jin. She will wish for death as a form of release for what I have planned for her and there is absolutely nothing that you can do to stop it." Sneered Ice as he licked his lips.

Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard. He was mad, beyond mad he was completely outraged by what Ice had just said. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at Ice who was completely oblivious to the fact that Gohan was glaring at him in a way that would make Brolly piss himself. 'THAT MONSTER! HE WILL NOT HURT VIDEL EVER! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' thought Gohan as his eyes flashed teal once more.

Ice was still laughing at the saiya-jin that he thought was unconscious. This didn't change until he felt pain coming straight from his tail. He screamed due the pain coming from his tail, or should I say what remained of his tail. For when he looked at the saiya-jin his eyes widened when he saw that Gohan had completely ripped his tail off of him.

"THIS ENDS NOW ICE! YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL OF YOUR CRIMES AND FOR ALL THE BEINGS THAT YOU OR ANYONE IN YOUR FAMILY HAS EVER CAUSED!" yelled Gohan as he started to power up again. This time it took less time for him to power up to the third level, but the transformation was different then any other that he had felt in his life.

Instead of his hair growing down beyond his back as it normally did, it shrank until it was just beyond what his hairs normal height was. Then in the most surprising development, his aura started to flash white once again instead of gold. Then the hair transformed again only it changed from gold to his normal black color. To anyone who didn't know how to sense energy they would think that he was weaker. But to someone who could sense power, it was beyond anything they had thought possible for anyone to achieve in a lifetime. It was so powerful in fact that every warrior on the Grand Kai's planet stopped training at once and stared in the direction that they had all felt the power come from. Gohan had transformed into the Mystic Saiya-jin. (Yes I know that he gets the mystic ability from the older Supreme Kai, but I love how awesome Mystic Gohan is so I decided to make it a transformation for any saiya-jin and it is much more powerful than level three.)

Ice couldn't believe what he had just seen. The saiya-jin's energy had just skyrocketed above anything that the lizard could detect. For the first time in his life, Ice felt true fear.

"What's the matter Ice? Are you scared or have you finally realized that what you've been doing for your entire life was wrong?" asked Gohan in a cocky voice.

"I am the most powerful being in the galaxy and I chose who lives and who dies and I say that you will die!" Shouted Ice as he gathered every last piece of energy that he could gather. The red energy formed in his hands and grew until it was about the size of a house. "Now DIE!" he shouted as he threw the massive ball of energy at Gohan.

Gohan just waited until the ball was about to him before he started gathering energy for his own attack. When the ball was only twenty yards away, Gohan used one of his old favorites. "MASENKO-HAAAA!" he shouted as he launched his own attack at Ice's attack. The beam of yellow light tore right through the red ball and continued onto Ice. Ice was too tired from the amount of energy that he had poured into his attack and could do nothing as the beam hit him straight in the chest causing him to instantly disintegrate into nothingness.

Gohan sighed as he felt his power leave him until he was back into his normal form. He didn't even go back to his previous levels. Soon he began to look around for the only thing that mattered to him at the moment and he soon spotted her lying on the ground a few hundred yards away. He then blasted off to her and when he reached her he immediately checked her energy and found that she was still alive, just injured badly. Gohan picked her up and flew straight to where he could feel Trunk's ki.

* * *

Trunks and Lime had just released the leader of the Yadrat. They made it inside to find that the rebels that weren't outside were still fighting the last of the guards, but the second they saw the super saiya-jin the last of the guards flew away in panic.

"Trunks do you feel that power?" asked Lime in fear.

"Yeah it's massive! I didn't even think that it was even possible for anyone to get that strong… Oh my God! Its Gohan!" Exclaimed Trunks after a few seconds.

"What! But I could barely even feel his power a second ago! Do you think something happened to Videl?" asked Lime in concern.

"No I can still feel Videl's energy, but it is extremely weak. Wow! Gohan just killed his opponent without even trying!" Stated Trunks in awe. The Yadrat king heard what they were saying and decided to ask a few questions of his own.

"I would like to thank you and your friends for helping our people today. My name is King Pergus and I am the ruler of Yadrat." Said the King as he extended his hand out to Trunks.

"Thank you King Pergus, but you should be thanking my friend Gohan; after all he is the one who just killed Ice." Stated Trunks which made the King gasp in surprise.

"Wait Gohan? Is he the son of Goku? The saiya-jin who saved our planet years ago?" asked the King.

"Yes he is the one and he is coming here right now with his mate. She is hurt pretty badly so do you know where there's a decent regeneration tank?" asked Trunks.

"Yes there is one here in the prison. I can't believe that the son of Goku would kill Ice. That monster was much more powerful than Frieza ever could be and Goku barely beat Frieza." Stated the King.

"Well when Gohan was eleven a monster known as Cell attacked us. It was during the final fight that Gohan pushed beyond the first level of super saiya-jin. Goku unfortunately died in the battle and Gohan became the strongest in the universe." Replied Trunks.

When the group of five entered the recovery room. Erasa and Sharpner both entered separate pods, while Lime and Trunks decided to wait for Gohan. It didn't take long for Gohan to reach the building and find them. When he saw that they were in the recovery room he immediately placed Videl into one of the pods and turned around to face Trunks, Lime, and King Pergus.

"Gohan I can't belive how strong you are. The power that you displayed during the battle was unreal. I bet that everyone in otherworld could've felt the amount of power that you were giving off." Said Trunks in an excited voice.

"Yeah Gohan! I can't believe that you won that battle; I thought that you were in trouble right before you started to power up." Stated Lime.

"Well I was in trouble until Ice said something that completely pissed me off. Anyway, are you the King of Yadrat?" asked Gohan as he looked at King Pergus.

"Yes I am Gohan. My name is King Pergus and my people and I owe our lives to you. If there is anything that you need just ask and you shall receive." Stated the King as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Thank you sir and there is something that I would like." Said Gohan.

"Yes and that is?"

"I would like to learn the Instant Transmission Technique like my father did so that I can save my planet." Said Gohan

"Well that can be done, but only a few of our people know the technique, but I'm sure we can find one that can teach your friends and you. But what happened to your home world?" asked the king.

Gohan proceeded to tell him the entire story up to the part at which he destroyed Ice. By this time Erasa, Sharpner, Lime, and Videl had all exited their pods and were listening to him while he told them all about the final battle. That night there was a huge feast as the planet celebrated the victory that had occurred on their planet.

Even greater news soon reached their ears when it was discovered that the entire Cold Empire had collapsed in only about ten hours. Then the elites brought in a village elder that claimed he knew how to teach the Instant Transmission Technique and that he would teach them the day after the feast. Soon enough it was extremely late and everyone was shown their rooms for the night. Sharpner and Erasa both took the same room as did Lime and Trunks. Of course Gohan and Videl took the same room and lets just say none of the others living in the Royal Palace got any sleep tonight due to the sounds coming from those three rooms alone.

* * *

It didn't take the group of six to learn the technique and within only one week they were ready to head to New Namek. They soon landed outside one of the villages and soon enough six Namekians surrounded them.

"What are you doing on Namek?" asked the Namek who was obviously the leader.

"Hey Guys! I guess you don't recognize me, but I'm Gohan!" Said Gohan in a cheerful voice. But the Namekians continued to stare blankly at Gohan. Luck was on their side though since another group of Namekians landed nearby and Gohan spotted Murri the Elder Namek. "Hey Murri! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Gohan is that you?" asked Murri.

"Yep! My friends and I were wondering if it would be possible to bring back the Earth since it was destroyed." Asked Gohan.

"Why ofcourse it would be alright if you used the Dragon Balls! Afterall we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your father or you. Now who are your friends." Asked Murri.

"Well this is Trunks, and just to let you know he is Bulma's son." Said Gohan as Murri looked at Trunks. "He also happens to be Vegeta's as well." This caused Murri and all of the other Namekians present to gasp in surprise, since they all remembered who Vegeta was.

"This is my mate, Videl. These three are Lime, Erasa, and Sharpner. Videl is also a half saiya-jin like me, while the three of them are fully human." Explained Gohan.

"Okay then, well you better start to look for the Dragon Balls. There are one in each town so just find the town and you find the Dragon Balls." Replied Murri.

The groups went off in two person groups. Gohan and Videl, Lime and Trunks, and Sharpner and Erasa.

"I can't wait till everyone is back Gohan. It's going to be great to see them once again." Exclaimed Videl.

"Yeah me neither. It will be good to see all of them again. Even though Vegeta might be mad that I ascended once again." Replied Gohan.

"Yeah I can't wait to see his face when he hears that." Answered Videl with a bright smile.

"Well we better get going now so that we can see them by nightfall."

With that both of them blasted off to the nearest village where they easily found one of the balls. A few hours later they were all on a single island located on the planet. Murri approached the balls and summoned Porunga to the planet.

**You have summoned me, now speak your wishes.**

"Dragon we wish that you restore the Earth to the way it was before it was destroyed." Spoke Murri in Namekian.

**Your wish has been granted what are your other wishes?**

"We wish that everyone who was killed when the Earth was destroyed to be brought back to life"

**That wish has been granted and now what is your final wish?**

"Murri I would like to make one last wish if it is okay with you."

"Why of course it is okay with me Gohan." Stated Murri

"Okay I want you to wish my father back to life." Asked Gohan.

"Dragon I wish that Son Goku was back to life and was right here with us." Asked Murri as the Dragons eyes flashed once more.

**Your last wish has been granted. Fair well!** Boomed the dragon as it disappeared and the balls flew up into the atmosphere and separated.

"Thanks for the help Murri!" Exclaimed Videl.

"No problem! It is an honor to help all of you." Replied Murri as he flew off. Suddenly Goku appeared out of nowhere

"Uh…is that you Gohan?" asked a confused Goku.

"DAD!" shouted Gohan as he rushed his father and gave him a hug.

"Wow Gohan I was hoping that you might wish me back with the Dragon Balls along with everyone else on Earth. It made me realize how much I missed everyone on the Earth." Responded Goku.

"Yeah, maybe we should get back to Earth now that it's back." Asked Gohan

* * *

With that said everyone gathered around Goku and Gohan to IT back to Earth. They arrived on the look-out a second later right in front of the normal group.

"GOHAN/VIDEL/TRUNKS!" can be heard as the group rushes over and hugs the two half saiya-jins while Lime, Sharpner, and Erasa just sit off to the side.

"I can't believe that you guys found New Namek! We didn't' even have it on the navigation logs of your ship!" Exclaimed Bulma.

"Well that's where our story begins." Answered Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, Videl, and Trunks were going to go see our parents now. Okay!" Shouted Lime as the three humans walked to the edge of the look-out.

"Yeah seeya at school guys!" Shouted Gohan and Trunks while Videl waved.

"Okay!" Shouted the three of them as they took off to Satan City.

"Well aren't you guys going to tell us who they were?" asked Krillen.

"Those were the others that came with us on the journey. Lime by the way is now Trunk's mate." Said Videl out of the blue making everyone's jaws drop and for Bulma to get hearts in her eyes.

"At least you chose the strongest human on the planet as your mate." Said Vegeta in his gruff voice.

"Oh those three are probably close to being as strong as you Krillen." Said Gohan.

"No way! How did they get so strong?" asked a surprised Krillen and Yamcha.

"Well my training programs that I created are extremely effective." Replied a cocky Gohan.

"Yeah well I better go see how my father is. I bet he really wants to see me now!" Said Videl as she started to walk towards the edge of the look-out.

"Hold on Videl I'm coming with you!" Shouted Gohan as he ran over to where Videl was. The two of them then blasted off to Satan City behind Lime, Sharpner, and Erasa.

"It's so good to be back on Earth again after like seven months." Exclaimed Videl as she started doing loops in the air.

"Yeah it is good being back again…Videl I've been doing something thinking." Stated Gohan.

"Yeah what is it Gohan?" asked a curious Videl.

"Well I was thinking that we should get married this summer instead of when we graduate next year." Replied Gohan.

"That would be a great idea Gohan!" Exclaimed Videl as she flew into Gohan's arms and kissed him.

The kiss lasted for about a minute and when they broke apart they both looked into each other's eyes and knew that no matter what they would always be together.

"I love you Videl." Said Gohan making Videl smile.

"I love you too Gohan." Responded Videl as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Well there it is the final Chapter of Together and let me just say that I enjoyed writing this story immensely. I might make a sequel to this story, but I'm planning on writing a few other stories that are separate from this one before I even start to write a sequel. Well tell me how you liked the ending and if you didn't like it. Furthermore if you have an idea on how the sequel could be written don't hesitate to give me an idea.


End file.
